Una bonita amistad… esconde un gran amor
by Sakurass
Summary: Dos amigos y una amistad que los une desde que tienen memoria... ¿llegará esa amistad a ser algo más?. Universo alterno.
1. ιитяσ∂υ¢¢ιóи

**Una bonita ****αмιѕтα∂…**** esconde un gran ****αмσя**

**Advertencias: **Rating M es tu decisión si lo lees o no :P!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, son obra de…** Masashi Kishimoto **

"pensamientos de los personajes"

-hablan los personajes-

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

**υ**иινєяѕσ **α**ℓтєяиσ

* * *

Unos ojos negros miraban aburridos el libro que tenía enfrente… matemáticas. Pero como odiaba esa asignatura, desde siempre, desde que tenía memoria, las había odiado, si las aprobaba era gracias a su mejor amiga, que aunque él no comprendía, no sólo se le daban bien, si no que sacaba sobresaliente. Que rabia le daba… pero en fin, él la ayudaba en química. Por que Uchiha Sasuke era malísimo en matemáticas, pero Haruno Sakura era peor en química. Estaba ya harto, era un sistema de ecuación, llevaba más de veinte minutos y no sabía ni que tenía que hacer…

"Acabo antes llamándola" –Estaba sentado en el escritorio, en su silla de oficina, con ruedas, rodó por la habitación hasta llegar a su mesita de noche, empezó a marcar los números que se sabía de memoria, pero cuando estaba a punto de marcar el último número una ventana del messenger se abrió, era ella-

Abrió su ventana… Cada día la daba más asco su nick…

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

Hola fea :)

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

Holaaa feoo :p

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

q tl?

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

bien y tu :P?

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

bn…

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

q haces en el mns tienes k estar estudiando para el examen de mañana bobo :(

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

d eso quería hablarte, me vienes a ayudar :)?

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

**¬¬ **

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

XD por faaaa (A) :P!

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

vale u.u… pero tú me ayudas para el del miércoles de química :)

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

Jaja XD, vale… vente ahora :)

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

Voy, hasta pronto XD

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

Ok (H) adiós!

Y cerró la conversación… tenía un problema… Sakura al igual que el vivían en una gran calle. Eran casas grandes separadas unas de las otras por jardines. Calculó que tendría diez minutos para recoger la habitación… hacer la cama, limpiar los restos de migas de galletas esparcidos por el escritorio, guardar sus boxers fuera de la vista… ordenarla por completo sería un trabajo que llevaría días, pero eso sería lo necesario para tener un espacio decente en donde poder estudiar, aunque Sakura ya estaba acostumbrada al desorden de Sasuke, a veces hasta le daba miedo entrar en el cuarto…

Una habitación muy diferente a la del moreno es donde se encontraba una pelirosa, era de color rosa claro, con una cama grande de matrimonio… Tenía un edredón blanco con cojines de color rosa. Muchos cojines… Un escritorio grande, donde estudiaba y donde tenía su ordenador. Un armario y una cómoda para guardar la ropa. Tenía dos mesillas de noche y una lámpara de pie… todo estaba perfectamente ordenado. Al lado del armario había un espejo de cuerpo entero, se miraba de arriba abajo… Se puso un pantalón pirata vaquero, una camisa de tirantes rosa y unas bambas rosas… se hizo una cola de caballo pero no sabía que le quedaba mejor…

"Que mas da, total, voy a casa de Sasuke… " –Sakura era una chica muy bonita, a sus dieciséis años ya tenía un cuerpo de mujer, algunos chicos pensaban que ella era una de las chicas más guapas del instituto, era muy llamativa, no solo por su cuerpo si no por su pelo rosa, a la gente le encantaba, y siempre decían que iba muy bien con su personalidad tan dulce… se miró por última vez se echó unas gotas de perfume y salió de su casa…-

Miró su cuarto… no estaba nada mal… estaba decente… oyó el timbre de la casa. Sakura estaba enfrente de la puerta. El hermano mayor de Sasuke fue quien abrió. Era tres años mayor que él, 19. Estaba en primer año de medicina, la carrera que ella soñaba con estudiar.

-Hola

-Hola… déjame adivinar Sasuke tiene examen mañana de matemáticas. –Sakura rió-

-Si... ¿Está arriba?

-Creo que si… -Dijo mientras volvía hacia la cocina, Sakura subió las escaleras-

Los dos hermanos Uchihas se llevaban muy bien, y aunque siempre estaban discutiendo se apoyaban mucho el uno al otro. Su madre, Mikoto Uchiha había muerto cuando Sasuke tan solo tenía seis años, el padre era un hombre de negocios bastante ocupado.

Sakura era prácticamente, por no decir la única mujer que entraba en esa casa… Una vez en el piso de arriba se dirigió hacia la última puerta. Entró y vio a u amigo de la infancia poniéndose una camisa.

-Hola feo –Sasuke se acercó-

-hola gorda –Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

-No estoy gorda –Le pegó en el hombro-

-Ni yo soy feo –Sakura rió mientras Sasuke se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio-

-Mira es esto… ¿que hay que hacer? –Sakura se inclinó y observo el ejercicio-

-Bobo… -Dijo mientras le sacaba el lápiz- eso lo estuvimos haciendo el otro día –empezó a resolver el ejercicio- cuando tengas despejada la X sustitúyela en X**2, **después resuelve el binomio y ya está…

Sasuke se pegó en la cabeza, como no se había dado cuenta… Sakura se sentó en la cama.

-Voy a suspender –Dijo riéndose mientras se sentaba junto a ella-

-Siempre dices lo mismo pero después siempre apruebas…

-Tienes razón, además lo tuyo es peor… confundes el oxigeno con el hidrogeno… -Sakura le pegó dos golpecitos en el hombro-

-Tonto…

-¿Cuántas veces me has pegado hoy? –Preguntó riéndose-

-seis, cuatro a la mañana y dos ahora

-Me maltratas

-Tonto

-¿a quién llamas tonto? –Sasuke se colocó encima de ella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas-

-Sasuke… -no podía parar de reírse- para por favor…

-Para que aprendas a respetarme –Dijo tumbándose a su lado-

-Sakura aprovecho el momento para coger un cojín y estampárselo contra su cara. El Uchiha se levantó y mientras la chica lo seguía golpeando, él la cogió por la cintura, entre cojinazos se cayeron al suelo. Ella encima de él.

-Ohhh! –Se quejó el moreno-

-Quejica

-Claro tu caíste en blandito… -Se miraron a los ojos, ella le sonrió…-

-me golpeé en la cabeza…

-Perdón –le dio un beso en la frente- curada

-también me di en la mejilla –Dijo señalándola, Sakura besó su mejilla-

-y en la boca –Señaló sus labios-

-Bobo… -Sakura rió mientras se levantaba- Venga tienes que estudiar…

-Solo me falta una cosa más y ya acabo…

Estuvieron estudiando media hora más, Sasuke preguntaba y Sakura resolvía… Eran muy buenos amigos, los mejores… Cuando Sakura se fue él la acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Hasta mañana

-Adiós ¿te voy a recoger?

-si gracias –le dio un beso y se fue para su casa-

Sasuke entró en la casa, jugaba nervioso con una pelota de tennis entre las manos, mientras por el cristal veía a la pelirosa regresar a su casa… Cuando la perdió de vista vio a su hermano mayor mirándole con curiosidad…

-¿Qué?

-Nada…

-idiota

-tonto enamorado –Sasuke le tiró la pelota, para después volver a su cuarto-

Ya no tenía ganas de estudiar… entró en su cuarto y se sentó enfrente al ordenador…

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí…

Sai, era el novio de Sakura, llevaban saliendo una semana. ¿Desde cuando estaba Sai enamorado de ella? Toda la vida… Sasuke y Sai, antes jugaban en el mismo equipo de fútbol, no se podía decir que era amigos íntimos pero se llevaban bastante bien. Un día cuando apenas tenía once años. Sakura fue a ver un partido de su mejor amigo Sasuke. Fue cuando Sai la conoció y se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Con el tiempo Sasuke se dio cuenta y se empezaron a llevarse mal.

El Uchiha se fijo en su nick

xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P (nena cuando estés dame un zumbido :))

El que le dio el zumbido fue Sasuke…

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

Sakura acaba de salir de mi casa :) llegara enseguida……… :)

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

Acaso te lo pregunte¿??¿

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

no… pero como soy buena persona te lo digo :)

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

K HACIA ELLA EN TU CASA?

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

Que celoso?

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

es mi novia Uchiha

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

Aun encima que te digo donde esta me tratas así :O

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

gilipollas

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

cuidado, mira a quien estas insultando

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

tu eres el que tiene que tener cuidado

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

jajaj que me vas a hacer?

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

Solo te advierto, no quiero que MI NOVIA este en tu casa

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

Es mi amiga y la invitaré las veces que me de la gana

No tenia tiempo para más,

Sakura se había conectado… si no quería tener problemas era mejor que se desconectara. Sin decir adiós se desconectó… Sakura abrió la ventana de su novio y le saludó

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

holaa :P

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

que hacías en la casa del Uchiha?

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

………… se saluda :(

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

dime que hacías

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

no te importa adiós…

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

espera… Hola

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

Así esta mejor :) fui a ayudarle mañana tenemos examen

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

Cariño… no me gusta verte cerca de el…

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

No seas bobo somos amigos :P

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

Ya… seguro k l piensa lo mismo

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

Claro k si bobo somos amigos desde siempre

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

………

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

Tas enfadado:(

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

Contigo no preciosa, con el si…

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

Pero si el solo me pidió ayuda en mates no hico nada malo :p

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

Si… cuando te fuiste me dijo: no… no se que… ahora llega :)… acaba de salir de mi casa… :) el nunca me habla me lo dije par enfadarme

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

no le hagas caso :P bueno me voy después me conecto aios

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

adios tq

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

y yo

Sakura se desconectó… Se levantó de la silla y cogió su móvil… pulso la tecla tres, para llamarle directamente a él…

Después de haber hablado con él novio de Sakura volvió a estudiar, pero su móvil lo interrumpió… abrió la tapa y vio el numero de Sakura…

-Hola

-hola –Sakura sonaba enfada-

-¿Qué pasó? –Dijo el tirándose en la cama-

-No se tu sabrás… -ella estaba sentada en la silla con las piernas encima de la mesa-

-No, no sé…

-Ok pues adiós…

-espera… -dijo cansado-

-Yo sólo le dije donde estabas… ¿Qué tiene de malo? –Dijo divertido-

-Casi me enfado con él por eso

-Ohhh que pena –Contestó irónico-

-¡Sabes que déjalo! –Sakura estaba harta siempre trataba mal a sus novios, y a alguno hasta le había pegado…-

-Me colgó, ja –Sasuke arrojó el móvil encima de la mesita de noche- tonta

En el fondo sabía que él tenía la culpa, por su puesto no lo iba a reconocer, y menos delante de ella, pero se sentía mal, no quería que ella estuviera enfada por culpa del estúpido de Sai… Tenía que hacer algo…

La pelirosa se tomó una ducha, la habían puesto de mal humor, no tenía ganas de cenar… solo de irse a dormir y olvidarse de todo… Cuando estaba guardando los últimos libros en su bolso para ir mañana a la escuela, algo o alguien entró por la ventana… era él…

Sasuke la vio en pijama, ninguno tenía vergüenza, estaban acostumbrados, eran ya demasiados años de amistad… Ella lo miró y lo ignoró, cuando acabó de guardar todo cogió un cepillo y empezó a peinarse el pelo delante del espejo… ignorándolo… Sasuke la conocía, si hacía eso era, por que estaba enfada… se puso detrás de ella en el espejo… empezó a hacer tonterías, pero ella no se reía, aguantaba aunque por dentro se estaba partiendo de la risa…

Ella siguió ignorándolo, pasó de él y empezó a sacar los cojines de la cama, a cada uno que ella sacaba él ponía otro, Sakura se cruzó de brazos y lo miró…

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo sería-

-¿Estás enfada?

-Tú que crees

-Yo no hice nada malo… -dijo con voz de niño bueno-

-Vas a acabar con él como con Gaara, a puñetazos…

-Tranquila a este no le voy a pegar… -Dijo tirándose encima de la cama de ella- Aunque si él me viene… -rió divertido-

-Sal de mi cama

-No… ¿Aun estás enfada? –Se miraron a los ojos-

-No… –ella sonrió y se acostó a lado de él- pero no te entiendo… -él la ignoró-

-Aun es temprano¿vemos una película?

A_hora estamos los dos en su cama, la película la eligió ella… de miedo... siempre quiere ver películas de este tipo… siempre se tapa los ojos en las mejores escenas y siempre acaba acurrucada encima mía… se ve tan bonita… su cabeza recostada en mi pecho… yo la estoy rodeando con unos de mis brazos. Ahora viene una escena bastante fuerte en la película, agarra mi camisa y esconde su cabeza en mi pecho… se ve tan linda… esto me recuerda el día en que me di cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella… _

_Estábamos en el parque… no teníamos más de diez años. Nos sentamos debajo de un árbol, a la sombra, jugábamos a las cartas… bueno más bien yo le enseñaba, o eso intentaba… _

_-Vamos Sakura déjalo ya… no sabes jugar_

_-Para eso estás tú, para enseñarme…_

_Ella se había enfadado, se dio la vuelta aun sentada con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió, vio que delante suya había un escarabajo… no le vi la cara pero seguro que se quedó blanca… odia los bichos. Se dio la vuelta y después de dar un grito se agarró a mis ropas, cuando entendí lo que pasaba tiré una piedra al insecto, el cual salió volando. _

_Fue en ese momento, me acuerdo muy bien… bajé la mirada para encontrarme con sus precisos ojos verdes… fue la primera vez que me fije en lo bonitos que eran… se rió y me dijo un gracias… después de eso recuerdo como mi corazón empezó a bombear rápidamente, mis mejillas se encendieron, y en mis estómago volaban cientos de mariposas… a pesar de tener tan sólo diez años… supe que me había enamorado… y no de cualquiera si no de mi mejor amiga, mi amiga de la infancia… _

_Ya no sé ni como va la película, tan sólo sé que ya ha acabado… Sakura estaba ya casi dormida, me apartó de ella… la alzo en mis brazos y la meto en su cama… después de arroparla le doy un beso en la frente. Cuando estoy a punto de irme algo llama mi atención… _

El ordenador estaba encendido… Sasuke se acercó y comprobó que el messenger de la pelirosa estaba abierto… ella estaba en ausente. Apagó los altavoces y se puso en conectado… enseguida comenzaron a hablarle… cerró las conversaciones que no le interesaban… todas menos una…

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

Hola mi amor… :P

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

hola gilipollas :)

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

Sakura :S?

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

soy Sasuke :)

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

que ahora también te metes en su mns?¿

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

no simplemente le estoy apagando el ordenador… :) esta durmiendo y pensé k a lo mejor… le molestaba la luz de la pantalla… pero ahora que ya le di las buenas noches ya me voy adiós

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

imbécil se que no estás en su casa…

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

lo que tú digas Saicito buenas noches…

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

Adiós Sasukito…

"dios que malo soy…" Sasuke apagó el ordenador…

-Buenas noches, te quiero… –susurró mientras le daba otro beso en la frente y salía por la ventana…-

* * *

Hola :p gracias por leer mi historia... espero que te haya gustado y me dejes un review contandome tu opinión... acepto críticas, preguntas lo que sea :p

En mi otro fic tengo decidida la pareja... :p por si no lo habeis leido es otro Saisakusasu... si me encanta este trio u.u... pero en este fic no tengo tan claro con quien se va a quedar Sakura por favor decirme en vuestros review con quién os gustaría que se quedara Sakura-chan. Muchas gracias de nuevo a los ue me habeis leido. !cuídense!


	2. ℓσѕ мєנσяєѕ αмιgσѕ

**Disclaimer:** ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior :p gracias me hizo mucha ilusión todos y cada uno de los comentarios graciasi:p!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo primero**

Los mejores amigos

Se despertó gracias al sonido de la alarma del despertador… "Cuando me metí en la cama…" -pensó- "seguro fue Sasuke"… Se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño… después de media hora ya estaba con su uniforme del instituto y desayunando…

El uniforme era un traje de falda y chaqueta negro, con el escudo de su instituto bordado en la chaqueta. La camisa era blanca, y la falda era sencilla no tenia pliegues y le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Al fin este año quitaron la estúpida corbata para las mujeres… miró su móvil y subió rápidamente a su habitación, se lavó corriendo los dientes y salió de casa.

-llegas tarde otra vez… -Sasuke la estaba esperando sentado en su coche, era rojo de un estilo deportivo…-

-Hola… yo también me alegro de verte… -entró en el coche y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Sasuke arrancó y se dirigieron al instituto… a esa hora de la mañana apenas había trafico, en menos de quince minutos llegarían… Hacía un tiempo estupendo y Sasuke esa mañana… había bajado el techo del coche, el aire chocaba contra los cabellos de la pelirrosa… se sentía extrañamente bien… miró al conductor y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke le miraba las piernas… cosa que la extraño mucho…

"¿Sasuke?" –Se había sonrojado por completo- "No… seguro miraba otra cosa". Ella siempre había sido y es tímida para esas cosas… "Claro que no… es Sasuke…" Aun sonrojada giró su vista hacia las casas que pasaban a gran velocidad delante de ella_… no definitivamente no puede ser_…

Aparcaron enfrente del instituto, cuando Sakura bajaba del coche su móvil sonó… un mensaje, miró de quien era y sonrió al ver que era de Sai…

_Buenos días princesa,_

_k tengas un buen dia te kiero…_

_y perdona x lo de ayer_

_suerte en tu examn _

_besos tq!_

-Sakura vamos que llegamos tarde –guardó el móvil al oír la voz de su amigo-

-voy, voy…

Sai iba a un instituto diferente, habían ido al mismo colegio pero cuando llegaron a la segundaría se separaron…

legaron a clase, en algunas asignaturas se sentaban juntos y en otras se sentaban con sus otros amigos…

Las mejores amigas de la pelirrosa eran Hinata y Tenten, la primera era la más tímida de las tres y le encantaba la literatura, se podía pasar horas leyendo y tendrían que obligarla a parar de leer… la segunda, Tenten le gustaba más el deporte, estaba en el equipo de tenis del instituto y era una de las mejores.

Los amigos de Sasuke, eran principalmente tres… Naruto su mejor amigo… hiperactivo, Kiba el amante de los animales y Gaara el callado… a Gaara y a Sasuke se le daban muy bien los deportes, los dos estaban en el equipo del fútbol del instituto. Naruto y Kiba preferían cosas más creativas…

Viernes primera hora… Historia…

Sakura se sentó con Hinata… enfrente de Sasuke… él se sentó con su amigo Naruto…

Empezó la clase… La revolución francesa… Sakura apoyó su espalda en la silla, algunas de las puntas de su cabello daban en la mesa de Sasuke… y como el moreno no tenía nada mejor que hacer se puso a jugar con ellas…

Naruto lo miró divertido, cogió un lápiz y le escribió a su compañero en el libro… "se te cae la baba…" Sasuke lo leyó…

-Usuratonkachi… -le murmuró el Uchiha-

Naruto era el único que sabía de su amor incondicional por la pelirrosa, pero no porque Sasuke se lo dijera… el rubio era muy observador y se fue dando cuenta por si solo… Gaara y Kiba sospechaban algo pero nunca decían nada… Aun así Sasuke... al cabo del tiempo se lo reconoció a Naruto… sólo a Naruto.

Después de una hora sumamente aburrida donde la mitad de los alumnos se durmieron, llegó matemáticas y la hora del examen. Todos se separaron y se colocaron en filas de a uno… mientras el profesor les entregaba los exámenes.

-¡suerte! –Le dijo la pelirrosa-

-Igual

El examen era bastante difícil, aun así Sasuke lo sacó bastante bien, Sakura… ningún problema fue una de las primeras en entregarlo…

Llegó la tercera hora y con ella química… en esa asignatura siempre se sentaban juntos… Hinata se iba con Tenten y Sasuke ocupaba su puesto.

-¿Qué tal te salió el examen?

-Bien… aunque la última pregunta no la contesté

-¿Cuál el problema?

-Si… -dijo de mala gana el moreno-

-Yo lo contesté pero no se si esta bien… -rió-

El profesor entró, marcó unos cuantos ejercicios y se puso a corregir exámenes mientras los alumnos estaban "entretenidos" con los deberes…

Formulación de compuestos… Sasuke empezó a resolver mientras Sakura lo miraba… el moreno después de un par de apartados más se dio cuanta de la mirada esmeralda posada sobre él…

-¿Qué? –rió-

-no me ayudes…

-Ven aquí tonta… -se apoyó un poco en la mesa de Sasuke, mientras él recostaba su brazo en la silla de ella- son óxidos es fácil lee de izquierda a derecha y ya está… -ambos se miraron, Sakura le sonrió y empezó a hacer su ejercicios-

Naruto le había tirado una bolita de papel, él se dio a la vuelta para mirarlo… vio su amigo reir… el rubio siempre se preguntaba… ¿Por qué demonios no le dice la verdad y punto…?

El timbre sonó… al fin el descanso… todos los alumnos se levantaron, tenían media hora para hacer lo que quisieran. Sakura fue con sus amigas al patio… siempre se sentaban en una zona de césped al lado del campo de fútbol… donde Gaara y Sasuke siempre jugaban al fútbol, algunas veces Kiba y Naruto si no jugaban se sentaban con ellas… hoy era uno de los días en los que se levantaban deportistas…

Sakura estaba sentada en el césped, jugaban con las briznas de hierba, Hinata leía, apoyada la cabeza en las piernas de Sakura… mientras Tenten se hacía trencitas en el pelo…

-¿Este sábado es el partido de estos no? –Preguntó Tenten-

-Si… Sasuke me dijo que fuera pero no se…

-¿Por? -preguntó Hinata que se unía a la conversación-

-Sai me invitó a ir al cine…

-El cine no se va a mover de ahí… pero este sábado son las finales…

-Ya…

-deberías ir a ver el partido… Sasuke no para de hablarle a Naruto de la final… le hace mucha ilusión…

-si… creo que voy a ir…

Sakura no sabía si ir o no… Sai le había dicho que no podía verla en toda la semana… exámenes… pero que el sábado estaba libre… Y si le decía que no podía ir... por que iba a ver un partido de Sasuke… se iba a enfadar… "ya me inventaré algo…"

El resto del día fue normal, una clase después de otra… Llegó la hora de la salida. Sakura buscó a Sasuke y volvieron juntos a casa…

Cuando la pelirrosa llegó a su casa... se fue a la cocina a comer… su madre ya le tenía la comida echa… subió al piso de arriba, entró en su habitación y se conectó en su messenger…

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

Holaaa gordoooo :P

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

Holaaa feaaaa :P vas a ir a mi partido :(?

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice: **(Sakura se mordió una uña antes de contestar, dudaba…)

siii :P

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

Si gano después del partido me invitas a un helado y si pierdo te invito yo :)

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

echo… ahora vengo mi móvil ta sonando :p

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

seguro te esta llamando del idioma ¬¬ :p

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

tontoooo :) :p

Efectivamente… Sai la llamaba, la pelirosa descolgó el teléfono…

-Hola amor

-Hola… ¿que tal tu examen?

-Bien… lo apruebo creo…

-me alegro… mira que cambiaron las fechas de los exámenes… hoy puedo salir y tengo una película buena ¿quedamos? –Sai aun se ponía un poco nervioso al hablar con Sakura-

-si, si verás… -Sakura se mordió el labio- Hinata está un poco mal… y le dije que quedaba con ella el sábado ¿te importa?

-No importa cielo… ¿nos vemos ahora?

-si ven a mi casa… adiós

-Adiós…

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

Sasuke… me voy a duxar después engoo :p besos (K)

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

adiós.

_Apagué el ordenador de una patada… "seguro quedó con ese idiota…" -pensé- "nada mejor que comprobarlo…" después de media hora esperando enfrente de su casa apareció ese idiota… cuando Sakura abrió la puerta él… él la besó… sentí mi corazón estallar… salí corriendo a mi casa… al entrar mi hermano me miró… debía verme muy mal por la cara que puso. Subí a mi cuarto y di un portazo. Cerré la ventana apagué el móvil y desconecte el teléfono… me tiré encima de la cama… sólo quería olvidar lo que acaba de ver hace unos instantes… _

……x……

Cuando llegó a mi casa lo saludé con un beso… después de eso subimos a mi cuarto… Sai puso la película pero ahora lo que menos nos interesaba era lo que emitía la televisión, estábamos en mi cama, el encima de mi… bastante ocupados… nos besábamos… sentí como su mano se metía dentro de mi camisa… yo aun no quería nada tan serio con Sai… pero era imposible renunciar a esos besos… un sonido empezó a molestar… mi móvil

-no lo cojas –me susurró para después besar mi cuello-

-tengo que cogerlo…

Aun con él encima de mi contesté a la llamada… el me daba cortos besos mientras yo intentaba prestar atención a la persona que me acaba de llamar…

-¿Si?

-¿Sakura?

-Si… dime Itachi –su hermano no solía llamarme… algo había pasado… me separé de Sai mientras centraba toda mi atención en la llamada…- que ocurre

-¿sabes que le pasó a Sasuke?

-No… ¿está bien?

-Bueno no sé… lo vi llegar muy mal y esta encerrado en su cuarto… no se que coño le pasa… -se notaba su preocupación en la voz-

-¿Puedo ir para ya?

-claro… eso no se pregunta…

-Gracias… adiós…

-adiós… -colgó el teléfono-

-¿Qué pasó?

-Sasuke está mal no sé que le habrá pasado… -Sai rió… la observaba ponerse una chaqueta para ir corriendo a ver a su "amiguito"-

-No te rías… le a podido pasar algo…

-Ya seguro… -se levantó… estaba enfadado le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y se fue… Sakura mientras se acaba de preparar... lo observaba subirse en su coche… ya estaba arrancando cuando ella salía por la puerta…-

La vio dirigirse al la casa del idiota de su amigo… "seguro que él lo preparó todo…" enfadado arrancó el coche…

Andaba rápidamente quería llegar pronto… ya veía la puerta… antes de que llamara al timbre Itachi la abrió…

-hola… pasa

-Hola

-mira me tengo que ir… a ver si lo consigues animar un poco –Itachi salió por la puerta mientras ella entraba-

-Adiós

-adiós…

Subió escaleras arriba y atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Sasuke… llamó dos veces suavemente…

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que me ¡dejes en paz! –se oyó desde adentro…-

-Esta es la primera…

"que hace ella aquí"… se levantó rápidamente de la cama… y se pegó a la puerta que estaba cerrada… cosa que Sakura notó…

-¿Qué te pasa…?

-Nada… -susurró… sabía que ella lo escuchaba-

-Ábreme…

-no tengo ganas vete por favor…

-Anda… por favor… -oyó que desde adentro mascullaba algo… aunque no pudo saber el qué… él le abrió la puerta-

-Pasa… -se acostó otra vez en la cama…- tonta…

-¿por qué? –dijo mientras se tumbaba a su lado- ¿por preocuparme por ti…? –Ella vio como asentía con la cabeza- cuéntame que te pasa

-No me pasa nada…

Ella se enfadó… -no digas que no te pasa nada… -su voz paso a ser triste- antes me contabas todo…

-Las cosas… cambian Sakura… -sintió un golpe en su corazón… ¿cómo podía decirle eso…? Ella preocupándose por él y mira como la trataba… iba a llorar… lo sabía la primera gota resbalaba por su mejilla… se levantó dispuesta a salir de esa casa… cuando sintió que la agarró por la muñeca-

-Sakura no… -la vio… su rostro lleno de lagrimas… le dolió más eso que verla con el idiota…- perdón… no quise decir eso… -su voz se notaba afectada-

-No quisiste… pero lo dijiste… -se levantó… la abrazó por la espalda…-

-Hay… cosas que no te puedo contar… -seguía llorando mientras lo escuchaba- no puedo… pero eso no quiere decir… que no significas lo mismo para mí… eres igual o más importante que antes… -se dio la vuelta y lo miró… se mordía el labio mientras él limpiaba con una manos sus lágrimas… la vio sonreír…-

-Tonto…

Lo abrazó, hundió su cabeza en su pecho… él le devolvió el abrazo… mientras respiraba su aroma… era tan frágil, no podía verla sufrir y menos si era él, el que le ocasionada el daño…

-Me perdonas –le susurró-

-si –dijo aun con la voz llorosa-

La besó en la cabeza… era su pequeña y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño… y mucho me nos él...

………x………

Después de unas horas se encontraban tirados aun en la cama del moreno… habían pedido una pizza y ahora comían mientras veían una película… uno al lado del otro reían… y lo más importante, disfrutaban estando juntos. Estaban recogiendo los restos de pizza cuando Sasuke empezó a hablar…

-¿mañana vienes a ver mi partido no?

-si… ¿me llevas?

-Claro…

-pero quiero que ganes…

-ya sabes si gano me invitarás a un helado…

-Si –Dijo mientas salía por la puerta… besó la mejilla de Sasuke y se fue hacia su casa-

Como ya era rutina, la miraba alejarse… cuando la perdió de vista salió corriendo hacía su habitación… rebuscó por los cajones hasta que encontró un viejo álbum de fotos… se tiró encima de su cama mientras pasaba las hojas una por una… sonreía como un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo… le traían tantos recuerdos… se paró en una en concreto… Era de cuando tenían aproximadamente 10 años… la época en que empezó a comprender lo que era el amor… él estaba sentado mirando a la cámara y ella detrás de él… abrazandolo por el cuello… siguió pasando y se volvió a parar en otra… también de la misma época.

Estaban los dos vestidos con kimonos, el de ella era rosa y blanco… el de él era de tonos azules…

---x---

_Itachi... resignado iba detrás de su hermano pequeño y su amiga… podría estar con sus amigos… pero no tenía que hacer de niñera... en el fondo era divertido… además ese día había descubierto algo interesante… muy interesante…_

_-Sasuke-kun… venga vamos que si no nos perderemos los fuegos artificiales… _

_Agarrados de la mano corrían para escoger un buen lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales... llegaron a una zona donde muchas otras personas esperaban a que los fuegos dieran comienzo… Itachi la "niñera" llevaba una manta la extendió encima del césped y los tres se sentaron encima… Sakura y Sasuke jugaban cuando…_

_-es preciso… -miraban maravillados la belleza de esos fuegos…-_

_-Sasuke… Sakura… no os olvidéis de la tradición –dijo en burla Itachi-_

_Sasuke se sonrojó completamente… su hermano lo había puesto nervioso. Cerró los ojos aun completamente sonrojado… pero… los abrió de golpe al sentir unos labios en su mejilla… más bien en la comisura de sus labios… fue un beso pequeñito… pero para Sasuke fue el mejor del mundo… no sabía que decirle… la miraba atónito… "¿¿¡me… me ha besado!??" ella lo miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes… le regaló una sonrisa para después agarrar su brazo y contemplar los dos juntos los fuegos artificiales… Itachi aguantaba la risa detrás de ellos… su tonto hermano pequeño estaba enamorado… para Sasuke… ese fue su primer beso… y él único…_

Siguió mirando foto tras foto… muchas le traían recuerdos la inmensa mayoría eran felices... había pasado tan buenos ratos con Sakura… ese álbum en concreto era de los dos… todas las fotos que se hacían juntos las ponían ahí… el libro pasaba temporadas en casa de Sasuke y otras en casa de ella… hacía tiempo que no añadían ninguna foto nueva… ya iba siendo hora de hacer una pequeña sesión de fotos…

Estaba preocupada… desde que llegó a su casa no había parado de pensar en lo que podría sucederle a Sasuke… la pelirrosa se encontraba en su habitación sentada en su escritorio… en la mano tenía un peluche que le había regalado Sasuke… tenía forma de gato… era blanco con un corazón rosado entre las patas… le encantaba ese peluche…

En la pantalla del ordenador vio como su novio se conectaba y decidió conectarse ella también…

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

holaaa amor :P

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

holaa

_Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba enfadado… y en cierto modo tenía algo de razón… _

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

Perdona por dejarte plantado… lo siento

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

No importa

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

Estas enfadado¿:(

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

No…

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

Metiroso…

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

No enserio :)

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

:):) graciasss

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

fea me voy a dar una ducha te quiero :P

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

y yoo :P

………_x………_

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

Olaaa :)

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

olaaa gordoo :P

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

q tl estas fea?

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

Bn y tu :P?

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

Bien :)

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

Mñn a k ora es el partido :)?

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

Empieza a las seis :P te parece si te voy a recoger a tu casa las 5 y media :)?

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

Xii :)

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

Y las 5 y media son las 5 y media XD no las 6 menos cuarto k te conozco ¬¬ XD

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

Siii tontito :P esta vez no me retraso

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

Si si… :) por cierto… estuve mirando nuestro album… tenemos k hacernos fotos nuevas :)

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

Tienes razón hace mucho k no le añadimos nada :)

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

Bueno me voy adios tq…

_Sasuke se quedó en blanco… se le había escapado el tq… nunca se lo decía… iba a escribirle que se había equivocado pero vio que ella le contestaba… _

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

Y yoo :P adios (K)

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

:)(K)

Al ver su contestación se sonrojó… "no te hagas ilusiones Sasuke…" se golpeó suavemente en la cabeza y entró en el cuarto de baño… nada mejor que una ducha antes de irse a dormir… además estaba seguro que mañana… iba a ser un gran día…

* * *

**Bueno siento mucho no haber actualizado antes... pero actualicé mi otro fic y me sacó mucho tiempo lo siento u.u**

**Supongo que habran notado las faltas de ortografía XD las puse aposta en las conversaciones del messenger para darle más realismo XD por lo menos yo siempre me ando comiendo letras n.nU... **

**gracias de nuevo a todos los que me dejaron un review :p :**

**Dark Jasmy..** la primera en dejarme un review :p muchas gracias n.n!

**Musa 555..** si pobre Sasuke debe de doler mucho u.u... muchas gracias por tu review :p!

**DarkAsaKura..** gracias por tu review, la verdad creo que al final si va a ser sasusaku :p aunque no lo tengo completamente decidido cuidate!

**4ivir-pink..** no puede actualizar antes lo siento u.u pero muchas gracias por tu review cudiate!

**haliz..** pues si no lo va a tener nada fácil ya veras :p gracias por el review n.n

**(anónimo) La SaKu..** muchas gracias por tu review :p y creo que al final será sasusaku, pero creo XD cuidate!

**(anónimo) jessymoon..** si sasuke tendra que pelear por Sakura ya veras :p gracias por tu review n.n

**Lunnaris..** hola mika :p gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado la continuación

**katsura-chan Uchina..** si sakura se ira dando cuenta poco a poco :p muchas gracias por tu review y cuidate!

**(anónimo) vaanessa(:..** muchas gracias por tu review n.n cuidate!

**MASAKO UCHIHA..** espero wue te hayakumo ya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por tu review n.n

**(anónimo) yakumo..** muchas gracias por tu review :P si creo que al final se quedara con Sasuke :p cuidate!

**Sakurita55..** Puse a Sai como novio por que me encanta :p tambien por que le veo cierto parecido con Sasuke :p mucha gracias por tu review cuidate n.n!

**inu-nichan..** si que sbaes como subir la moral en un review :P muchas gracias por tu review y cuidate! n.n **

* * *

**

**Muchas gracias por lo review y de nuevo lo siento por tardarme tanto en subir este capítulo u.u **

**¡¡cuídense!!**


	3. ¿qυє éѕ мáѕ ιмρσятαитє, αмσя σ αмιѕтα∂?

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenercen.

**Perdón por tardar tanto en subir el capítulo, y muchras gracias por lo review :p!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo segundo**

¿Qué es más importante la amistad o el amor?

Se estaba preparando para el partido...

Era el penúltimo partido de la temporada… y era crucial ganarlo, estaba escuchando su ipod mientras guarda todo lo necesario para jugar en una mochila…

Llevaba puesto la mitad del equipamiento de fútbol. Las botas con los tacos, eran blancas con líneas rojas, los calcetines blancos con más finas líneas rojas en la parte de arriba, el pantalón era de color blanco, y tenía el escudo de su equipo de fútbol en la parte derecha… sólo le faltaba ponerse la camiseta… claro que primero tenía que encontrarla, era roja con el escudo en la parte izquierda y unas líneas blancas en las mangas. Rebuscaba y rebuscaba pero no la encontraba…

"donde demonios estará…"

Estaba tan concentrado buscando, que no se percató cuando Sakura entró por la ventana… vestía con una falda vaquera que le llegaba más o menos por el medio muslo y un fino jersey blanco sin cuello, unos sandalias blancas y una pulsera con su nombre en la mano derecha…

Se acercó hasta que se colocó detrás de él… antes de se enterara que ella estaba allí lo asustó… él como es lógico pegó un grito, mientras se sacaba el ipod y la veía partirse de risa encima de su cama…

-Ja… ja… ja… muy graciosa Sakurita -rió-

-gritaste como una chica –dijo para después evitar un cojinazo-

-¿No se suponía que era yo el que tenía que ir a buscarte? -él le había dado la espalda mientras volvía a su tarea de encontrar la dichosa camisa... estaba muy guapo con el traje de su equipo y sin la parte de arriba... mucho mejor... algo que para la pelirrosa no pasaba desapercibido-

-Se me pasó la hora y acabé antes… ¿Qué buscas?

-Mi camiseta… no la encuentro…

Sakura se levantó… abrió un cajón y sacó la famosa camiseta… se la puso y se sentó en la otra vez cama, le quedaba bastante grande tapaba toda su ropa… el moreno seguía buscando… cansado decidió preguntarle a ella… siempre sabía donde estaban sus cosas…

-¿Sakura tú sabes donde está mi camiseta?

-Ni idea –Dijo lo más irónicamente posible… Sasuke al oír el tono decidió mirarla-

-no… claro… como vas a saber donde está… -se acercaba a ella- venga dámela…

-no

-como quieras…

La tumbó el cama mientras le hacía cosquillas, Sakura no aguantó más y al final acabó sacándole la camisa… Sasuke se levantó ya con su querida camisa en las manos y se la puso... olió el perfunme de la chica impregnado en su ropa…

-Huele a ti… -sonrió- ¿esta es la colonia que te regalé verdad?

-Aun te acuerdas

-Claro… -se miraron a los ojos, cada uno con una sonrisa- venga vamos que si no llegaré tarde…

Bajaron por las escaleras, al salir de la casa montaron directamente en el coche del Uchiha y se dirigieron al partido…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

-¡Naruto¿Sabes donde coño está Sasuke? –Gaara estaba ya en el campo de fútbol con su uniforme y el resto de su equipo, tan sólo faltaba Sasuke… Naruto junto con Kiba estaban en las gradas esperando a que el partido diera comienzo… ese día había bastantes personas, la mayoría jóvenes-

-Yo que sé… estará al venir…-le gritó el rubio-

Sasuke entraba corriendo al campo, mientras Gaara le reprochaba con la mirada el llegar tarde…

-Perdón

-No importa… -se le quedó mirando-

-¿Sasuke estás bien?

-claro… -dijo extrañado- ¿por?

-estás rojo hasta las orejas…

-N-no e-es nada… -Gaara se encogió de hombros y los dos corrieron hasta el centro del campo-

El moreno buscaba con la mirada a alguien entre el público… su pelirrosa… ya la había encontrado se estaba sentando junto con sus dos amigos… Naruto y Kiba…

……x……

_15 minutos antes…_

_Después de aparcar el coche, Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron hacía el partido, tenían que separarse, ella ir hacía las gradas y él hacía el campo… _

_-Sasuke… -el aludido se dio la vuelta y miro a su amiga- … -lo abrazó por el cuello… se puso de cuclillas ya que era más bajita que él y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla- suerte… -él miró sus carnosos labios, los que le estaban sonriendo_..._ se mordió el labio inferior… tenía unas ganas enormes de besarla… pero no podía, no quería echar a perder su amistad… y menos perderla a ella… mientras se sonrojaba le devolvió un beso en la mejilla_..._ él se tuvo que agachar…- gracias __–murmuró… para salir corriendo al campo de juego- _

……x……

-¡Sasuke! –Gaara golpeó su hombro- baja de las nubes… el partido va ha empezar…

-Si…

Gaara y Sasuke eran delanteros, el primero era el capitán del equipo, los dos compartían el puesto desde los diez años… un año cada uno… Les encantaba jugar al fútbol, sobretodo al moreno, se le veía que realmente disfrutaba ese deporte. Gaara fue el primero en marcar un gol… pero la felicidad no les duró mucho… el equipo contrario había marcado… fue un tal Neji… Sakura le había hablado de el… al parecer era primo de Hinata… había que reconocer que jugaba muy bien.

La primera parte había terminado, ahora estaban en el descanso.

-¿Que se te perdió en las gradas? –preguntaba Gaara enfadado-

-Nada… -El pelirrojo se sentaba en el banquillo al lado de su compañero-

-si no te concentras acabaremos perdiendo el partido…

-lo sé…

-Venga empieza la segunda parte…

Estaba desanimado, su amigo tenía razón, no se podía jugar al fútbol mirando a las gradas, debía de concentrase… y menos mal que lo hizo estuvieron a punto de perder… Neji volvió a marcar otro gol el marcador había quedado 2-1… Gaara empató gracias a un pase de Sasuke…

El problema es que si empataban el equipo de Neji pasaría a la final… necesitaban ganar… la cosa pintaba fea pero… con un golpe de suerte Sasuke marcó el último gol… justo en el tiempo de descuento…

Gaara saltó encima de Sasuke… en fin… hombres… marcar un gol y se ponen como niños pequeños… celebraban el gol mientras aguantaba el equilibrio con el pelirrojo a su espalda…

Fueron a los vestuarios, donde no pararon de celebrar la victoria… Sakura lo esperaba paciente en la salida del campo… casi todo el mundo ya se había ido… solo faltaba ella que tenía que esperar al más lento de todos los jugadores… ya que fue el último en salir… llevaba puesto un chándal blanco y rojo… era el de su equipo, estaba recién duchado, con el pelo mojadoy oliendo a colonia…

Sakura siempre se preguntaba… ¿cómo un chico tan guapo como él nunca ha tenido novia? O por lo menos nunca se ha sabido de la existencia de ninguna… estaba a unos metros de ella… Sakura le iba a dar un abrazo para felicitarlo… pero él se adelantó… la agarró fuertemente por la cintura y le dio varias vueltas en el aire… la posó en el suelo aun sin romper el abrazo…

-¿Quién es el mejor… haber quién es? –Dijo orgulloso-

-Tú…

-Lo sé… -dijo arrogante… se separaron y caminaron un buen rato… hablaban del partido y Sasuke le decía lo imprescindible que era para el equipo… se divertía mucho estando con él… su mejor _amigo_…-

Llegaron a un parque… cerca de donde estaba aparcado el coche… allí vendían los mejores helados de la ciudad… o por lo menos a ellos le encantaban, llevaban yendo allí desde que eran pequeños, era su heladería favorita…

Sasuke estaba sentado en uno de los bancos mientras veía a su amiga acercarse con dos conos de helado… uno de nata… y el otro de nata con chocolate… cogió el primero mientras su amiga se sentaba a su lado…

-Gracias por venir a ver mi partido…

-Como no iba a venir a verte… -dijo antes de saborear el delicioso helado de nata y chocolate- ahora sólo falta un partido ¿no…?

-Si… -se quedó pensativo… cosa que le extraño a ella… ¿le pasaría algo…?-

-Sasuke… -parecía no escucharla- Sasuke… ¡Sasuke!

-¿Qué? –Volvía en si-

-No me estabas escuchando –puso voz de niña pequeña…-

-Perdón…

-¿Qué querías?

–Ahora nada –Sasuke rió… estiró su brazo para que ella apoyara su cabeza en el hombro del moreno… cualquiera que los viera dirían que eran un par de novios en medio de una cita comiendo un dulce helado… pero él sabía que su amiga no lo veía así- juegas muy bien… ya verás que ganáis la final…

-eso espero…

Sasuke estaba manchado de helado… lo que le daba un toque bastante inocente… cuando ella se incorporó y lo vio se echó a reír… se veía gracioso

-¿Qué es tan gracioso…?

-tú… -se acercó… con el dedo índice y limpió el helado… la caricia hizo estremecer a Sasuke… ella sonreía graciosa mientras se llevaba a la boca los restos del helado de nata… Sasuke se sonrojó notablemente… y se sintió algo extraño… las hormonas no son nada útil en estos casos… miró hacía otro lado… su corazón latía más rápido… tenía que controlarse…-

Ajena a todo esto, y a las reaciones que le causaba al moreno, se recostó otra vez en su hombro… mientras ella seguía degustando su helado él intentaba parar su corazón…

"le gusta hacerme sufrir…" pensó…

Sasuke la miraba todo el rato, sus cabellos rosas… como le gustaría acariciarlos… sus ojos jade… le encantaría perderse en ellos para siempre… sus blanca piel… daría lo que fuera por sentirla… sus rosados labios… entregaría su vida por besarlos... después de una larga caminata llegaron al coche… se subieron y regresaron a sus casas…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Estaba haciendo deberes… Sakura concentrada en la libreta que tenía enfrente… resolvía los ejercicios que su profesor de matemáticas les había marcado… estaba en pijama.

Su móvil sonó interrumpiendo su estudio… un mensaje…

_Ola mi amor :p_

_Te echo de menos :(_

_Conectat si pueds _

_Te amooo!!_

Enseguida encendió el ordenador… cuando apareció el escritorio le dio rápidamente la ventana del messenger escribió su contraseña "Sasuke" ese nombre había sido su contraseña desde que se abrió por primera vez el messenger… su novio estaba conectado…

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

olaaa mi amor :p

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

olaa cielo :) q tl esta hinata?

_Sakura se acordó de repente… no le había dicho nada de su mentira a su amiga… ¿y si Sai sabía de la mentira…¿sería mejor decir la verdad?_

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

verás... al final no kedamos…

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

y dond estuviste?

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

fui a ver el partido de un amigo

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

Sasuke no?

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

si…

Miraba tristemente a la pantalla… se sentía mal… seguro que si él le hubiera echo eso se hubiera enfadado…

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

k bien…

_Era un cielo… debía de ser la peor novia sobre la faz de la tierra…_

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

perdoname… kieres k nos veamos mñn?

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

claro k si :p te recogo en tu casa y nos vamos al cine vale :p?

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

vale :p

**xXx..• Sai •..xXx Sakura te quiero :P! dice: **

enga ahora a dormir q es tarde… :p te amoooo

**(¯•¸·´¯) ѕαкυяα (¯·¸•´¯) ѕαι тq! dice:**

y yo… buenas noches :p

Apagó el ordenador… dios tenía el mejor novio del mundo… y aun encima lo trataba mal… se fue rápidamente a dormir… mañana le iba a recompensar por lo mal que se había comportado como novia…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

_Al día siguiente… _

Un muchacho muy guapo con el pelo negro, unos ojos penetrantes se preparaba para salir con su novia… llevaba un pantalón vaquero roto… unos tenis negros y blancos… una camisa negra y encima un pulóver con cremallera, de color blanco con unas letras escritas en la parte de atrás en negro… estaba muy guapo, se echó colonia y salió de su casa a buscar a su novia…

Una pelirrosa se pintaba con cuidado la línea del ojo… se estaba preparando para cuando la viniera a recoger su novio… se había puesto unos tacones rojos, un vaquero de color negro, con una camisa que era blanca con adornos en rojo, tenía algo de escote… para acabar se puso una pulsera roja y se perfumó con su colonia favorita… la que Sasuke le había regalado...

No tuvo que esperar mucho para oír el sonido del timbre… bajó rápido de las escales… cuando abrió Sai estaba enfrente de ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

-estás preciosa –le susurró mientras se acercaba a ella-

-tú también –se agachó para besarla… ella entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de su novio… sintió como la abrazaba y después la alzaba aun sin cortar el beso…-

-¿nos vamos? –Preguntó aun con ella entre sus brazos-

-si –le dio un corto beso antes de dirigirse los dos juntos hacia el coche…-

Fueron aun centro comercial, era uno de los más grandes de la zona… en la parte arriba estaban los cines y los restaurantes… en esa parte también había una terraza con bancos… hacía sol y ese era el lugar perfecto para las parejas… Sai estaba sentado en un banco con Sakura sentada sobre sus piernas, el rodeaba su cintura con una mano mientras la otra reposaba sobre una de las piernas de su novia… ella abrazaba el cuello del moreno con ambas manos…

Se besaban con lentitud, sus labios rozaban… no había prisa se tenían el uno al otro y nada ni nadie iba a molestar… estuvieron así hasta que necesitaron más aire… aunque resultara una tortura sus bocas tenían que separarse…

-¿me perdonas entonces?

-que si tontita… -besó el cuello de Sakura…-

-venga vamos a comprar las entradas… -Se levantaron y fueron abrazados hacia el cine-

-¿Qué película quieres ver? –le peguntó mientras la abrazaba por la espalda-

-me da igual… son todas buenas… -Sai le tapó los ojos-

-elige una sala…

-haber… -rió- la tres

-Vale… -besó su hombro-

Entraron en el cine ya con sus entradas… decidieron sentarse en asientos centrados… hacia el final de la sala… no había mucha gente… sólo algunas parejas esparcidas.

La película no empezaba, una vez se sentaron Sai acarició su mejilla… era tan tierno, la besó… algo había que hacer hasta que empezara la película ¿no?...

Era de acción, Sakura se arrimó a Sai rodeando su brazo izquierdo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro… Durante la película él le susurraba cosas al oído y de vez en cuándo dejaban de prestar atención a la película para regalarse algún que otro beso… Una hora y media más tarde salían del cine…

Caminaban abrazados, Sakura lo abrazaba por la cintura mientras el pasaba su brazo derecho por los hombros de su novia… abrazándola… hablaban, reían… de vez en cuando él la besaba… desde luego había sido una tarde magnífica. Convenció a su novio para ir mirar algunas tiendas… fueron a las que estaban de moda… ella caminaba delante mirando la nueva colección… le encantaba comprar ropa… Sai no había soltado su mano en todo el momento.

Pero… se dio cuenta de algo… había un chico, moreno de ojos verdes… más o menos de la misma edad… estaba mirando descaradamente a su novia… oh... eso algo que no se puede consentir…

-Sakura…

-¿Si? –Cuando ella se dio la vuelta su novio ya tenía sus manos en su cintura y la besaba… no un roce inocente, un beso que la estaba dejando sin respiración…- ¿Y… e-eso? –estaba algo sonrojada… rodeó el cuello de su novio y él junto su frente con la de ella-

-Ese… el chico que estaba antes a nuestra izquierda… te estaba mirando… y yo como novio no puedo permitir que miren a ¡mi! nena –Sakura rió-

-tonto… -lo volvió a besar- te quiero…

-y yo…

Seguían mirando tiendas… después de ver la cara de sufrimiento de Sai... se decidió por comprar una falda vaquera preciosa, que al final acabó pagándosela él, no sin antes advertirle que se la pusiera única y exclusivamente para él… regresaron al coche para volver a sus casas…

Estaba aparcado… a su derecha estaba la casa de la pelirrosa… se despedían en el coche…

-Gracias por la falda…

-De nada –la besó- eso si quiero vértela puesta…

-tranquilo, serás el primero

-más te vale

Sakura iba a salir, pero se lo impidió , la acercó a él y la beso… ella correspondió el beso…

-Tengo que irme…

-Te quiero…

-Y yo…

Con un último beso, salió del coche y entró en su casa… Sai con una inmensa sonrisa regresó a su casa…

Era muy tarde para conectarse al messenger, además estaba muy casada… preparó todos los libros que iba a necesitar para el dia siguiente y se metió en cama… pero antes de que pudiera quedarse dormida sonó su móvil… abrió la tapa y leyó el mensaje acurrucada entre las sábanas…

_Hola princesa :P_

_Te amo t amo t amo_

_Kiero mas dias komo _

_el d oy :P tq!!_

_Buenas noches bss_

Se sonrojó a leer el mensaje y empezó a escribir la respuesta…

_Buenas noches amor_

_Yo tb m lo pase muy bn_

_Te amoooo bss_

Estaba también con Sai… no tuvo muchos novios pero Sai era con el que mejor había estado… estaba empezando a enamorarse profundamente… pensando en él se fue quedando poco a poco, dormida…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

El maldito despertador… al oírlo Sasuke estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama… odiaba despertar… y más si despertaba en ese _estado_… había soñada con ella… no le importaba soñar con su pelirrosa… pero ¿por qué tenia que ser esa clase de sueño? dios… sería mejor darse una ducha fría para bajar _eso… _

No era la primera vez que le pasaba, que después de tener un sueño con ella, se despertaba con un problemita entre las piernas… pero que se le iba a hacer… después de todo es una adolescente… todos pasan por esa clase de problemas alguna vez…

Se metió en la ducha, quería calmarse un poco… pero a la vez no podía parar de recordar el sueño que había tenido… había sido más real que nunca… quizá fuera por que antes de dormir… no podía parar de pensar en el incidente del helado… pero es que había sido tan real…

_Estaban en la casa del moreno, concretamente en la cocina… completamente solos en la casa… Sasuke la había sentado encima de la encimera… ambos acalorados y con la ropa media desabrochada se besaban frenéticamente… Sasuke acariciando su muslos, y ella alborotando su pelo… él se había desabrochado el pantalón… ella gemía ya que el moreno la había empezando a embestir… agarraba una de su piernas mientras su otra mano la abrazaba por la espalda… las embestidas se hacían más fuertes y rápidas hasta que…_ el sonido de su despertador interrumpió…

Después de eso, vino la respiración agitada, los sudores, su… ejem ejem pequeño problema y el saber que estaba completamente solo en su cuarto… eso no era lo peor de todo… estaba seguro que durante todo el día, cada vez que viera a Sakura… estaría recordándola a ella subida en su encimera, gimiendo de placer… menudo día le esperaba…

Y si… como lo había previsto… cuando la vio enfrente de su casa… se le vino a la mente su sueño… estaba sonrojado… o eso suponía ya que sentía calor en su mejillas… ella se subió al coche… le dio un beso en la mejilla

"¿a esta chica le gusta hacerme sufrir verdad?"

-¿Sasuke estas bien? –llevó su mano la frente de su amigo… después la deslizó por su nejilla e hizo que la mirara…- ¿no tendrás fiebre…?

-N-no no… estoy bien…

-¿seguro? –dijo no muy convencida-

-si, si… enserio gracias…

Arrancó el coche, durante todo el caminó intento evitar que su mirada se posara en ella… estaban ya en su instituto… llegaban un poco tarde apenas había alumnos en lo pasillos por suerte llegaron a tiempo… a primera hora tocaba lengua… que asco el tema que estaban dando era el romanticismo… se sentaron juntos al final de la clase… Sakura estaba medianamente atenta pero a él le costaba el mantenerse despierto…

Hasta que sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesar todo su cuerpo empezando por su mano… la cual estaba tapada por la de la pelirrosa que la agarraba dulcemente…

-¿enserio estas bien?

-Si… es sólo que estoy algo dormido… -Ella le sonrió-

-"Por que dios… por que tiene que ser tan bonita…" –le devolvió la sonrisa-

La clase siguió, el profesor les había mandado un trabajo… al final decidieron hacerlo juntos… "autores más destacados del romanticismo…" menuda tarde les esperaba.

Ese día había pasado rápido… Sakura estaba sacando algunas cosas que necesitaba de su taquilla, cuando algo le llamó la atención… una chica, era de un curso superior, era morena ojos azules, bastante guapa, estaba hablando con Sasuke… él cual, también se encontraba en su taquilla, bastante alejada de la pelirrosa, hablaba con ella, con aquella chica… parecía algo nerviosa…

Sakura estaba guardando los lápices en su estuche… su mano apretaba fuertemente el lápiz… y… se rompió en dos… justo en el momento en que la chica se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla… Sakura tenía el entrecejo fruncido… guardó el estuche en su mochila y de un portazo, que resonó por todo el pasillo, cerró la taquilla… la pareja que estaba hablando la miró…

-"¿Qué le pasará…?" –cerró su taquilla dispuesto a seguirla-

-Sasuke… ¿qué me dices entonces…? –preguntó sonrojada-

-no puedo… este sábado tengo partido... –estaba apunto de marcharse cuando la morena lo agarró del brazo-

-si… quieres puedo ir a verte… y después del partido podemos salir…

-"¿la gente no sabe cuando uno tiene prisa verdad?" -resopló- lo siento no puedo… ya quedé después del partido… adiós…

La chica se mordió el labio mientras veía al chico que le gustaba salir por la puerta…

Salió rápidamente del instituto… la buscó por todas partes pero ya no estaba se había ido… cogió el coche y empezó a conducir a los cinco minutos la vio caminando sola hacia su casa… redujo la velocidad para conducir al lado de ella…

-Sakura… -lo miró mientras seguía andando- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin mi?

-Estabas muy ocupado no quería molestarte…

-Tú no molestas… anda sube… -paró el coche para que ella subiera-

"si no me subo lo va a notar…" –sonrió y se montó en el coche…-

-¿quieres comer en mi casa? Así ya podemos empezar el trabajo cuanto antes…

-vale… -procuraba no mirarlo… tenía un brazo apoyado en la ventanilla del coche, mientras veía pasar el paisaje…-

Llegaron a los diez minutos… al parecer Itachi no estaba en la casa… seguro se había ido a entrenar o todavía estaba en la universidad… Sasuke entró el la cocina, seguido de Sakura… buscó en su nevera y cogió un refresco…

-¿Pido una pizza? –le preguntó de espalda a ella mientras cogía el teléfono…-

-Vale… -Ella se sentó el la encimera… enfrente de él viendo su espalda…-

Él bebía su refresco de naranja… con el teléfono en la oreja se dio la vuelta y… pufff… tosió… El refresco le salía por la nariz mientras seguía tosiendo… estaba completamente sonrojado

-¿Sasuke estás bien…? -preguntó extrañada-

-si… si… no es nada… -Dijo medio mareado… apoyó un brazo en la nevera mientras intentaba concentrase para pedir la pizza…-

Sakura limpiaba el refresco derramado por toda la cocina…

-¿estás mejor?

-si… es sólo que me atraganté… -Sonrojado ayudaba a limpiar el desastre-

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato… ya estaba más tranquilo, la pizza tardó una media hora, cuando llegó subieron a la habitación del moreno, se tiraron encima de la cama a comer mientras veían un rato la tele… retransmitían un partido de fútbol, y Sasuke… como la mayoría de las hombres estaba única y exclusivamente pendiente de tele…

-Hombres… -susurraba al ver a Sasuke saltar como un niño pequeño encima de la cama…-

-¡Sakura ¿Viste ese gol lo viste¿Lo viste?

-Si Sasuke lo vi… -Sasuke se tumbó a su lado… apagó la tele ya que el partido había terminado-

-¿te acuerdas cuando éramos pequeños? –se tumbaron boca arriba… uno al lado del otro-

-¿el qué?

-cuando nos dejaban comer en mi cuarto… siempre veíamos los dibujos animados, aquí tirados en la cama… y al acabar de comer nos quedábamos dormidos… -Sakura rió… claro que lo recordaba-

-Si… siempre te abrazaba como si fueras un peluche…

Sasuke sintió que le rodeaba en un abrazó… él le correspondió...

-¿sabes cual es la diferencia? -cuestionó divertida Sakura-

-¿Cuál…?

-Antes eras más blandito –rió dando suaves golpes en el duro abdomen del chico…-

-si… -rió-

Hubiera querido quedarse así con ella todo el día, pero lamentablemente no podía… tenían que hacer un trabajo, el cual no se haría sólo… a regañadientes se levantaron… se sentaron enfrente a la pantalla del ordenador… y comenzaron con el dichoso trabajo… después de dos horas Sasuke ya estaba más que aburrido, había dejado de prestar atención a sus deberes y estaba ocupado jugando con el lápiz…

Al fin habían terminado… bueno en realidad ella lo había terminado… ya que la última media hora Sasuke no le hacía ni caso…

-Sasuke… ¿me puedo conectar en tu messenger?

-¡Si…! –le gritó desde el piso de abajo…-

La contraseña de Sasuke era "Sakura"… tenía cientos de contactos, por eso tardaba en abrir… nada más ponerse en conectado empezaron a hablarle… una chica…

•**·.·´¯·. Temari .·´¯·.·• dice:**

olaaa wapo :)

_Sakura frunció el ceño inconscientemente…_

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

holaa

•**·.·´¯·. Temari .·´¯·.·• dice:**

q pasa amor estas d mal umor?

_Sakura abrió la boca y resopló… "amor" ¿le había dicho "amor"? empezó a teclear más fuerte de lo normal…_

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

estoy muuuy bien pero no soy Sasuke :) el esta abajo enseguida viene ;)

•**·.·´¯·. Temari .·´¯·.·• dice:**

kien eres?

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

Sakura :)

•**·.·´¯·. Temari .·´¯·.·• dice:**

y que haces n su mns?

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

lo k me da la gana adios!

Le dio tan fuerte a la tecla de escape para cerrar la conversación que por poco no tira con el teclado…

-¿qué te ha hecho mi teclado? –Sasuke apareció con una bandeja con patatas fritas-

-nada… -pensó su respuesta… es verdad… ¿por qué estaba enfadada?-

El sonido del messenger hizo que ambos miraran a la pantalla, alguien se había conectado… era Sai…

-¡Oh!… mira el capullo –dijo dejando la bandeja en la mesa y sentándose enfrente del escritorio al lado de Sakura…-

-no le digas así… -normalmente no le molestaba mucho que lo insultara… ya estaba acostumbrada… pero ahora no estaba de humor…-

-¿qué…? Para mi es un capullo

-pero para mi no… -se levantó, empezó a recoger sus cosas… él se cruzó de brazos… cuando estaba lista salió del cuarto… al poco él rato oyó la puerta principal cerrase… Sakura se había ido-

-"y ahora que le pasara a esta…" –iba a comerse una patata frita… pero se le fue el hambre… - mujeres… -murmuró-

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Ese día estaba de muy mal humor… Sakura se había enfadado con él y no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué… estaba en el coche, pero… Sakura no estaba enfrente de la casa, como todas las mañanas esperando a que él la fuera a recoger… arrugó el entrecejo, ella nunca llegaba tarde, sacó su móvil, _1 tono… 2 tonos… pipipi… _Sakura tenía el móvil encendido y seguramente al ver que era él, el que llamaba cortó la llamada… vale ahora estaba cabreado… le iba a explicar por que demonios estaba enfadado con él… no podía ser por que llamara capullo a ese… ella ya estaba más que acostumbrada a oír ese mote de su novio de los labios del moreno.

Conducía enfadado, entró con cara de pocos amigos al instituto, faltaba un cuarto de hora para que dieran comienzo las clases…

Iba por los pasillos intentado localizar un melena rosada, en la entrada… no, en la cafetería… no, biblioteca… no…

"vale Sasuke… cada día estas más perspicaz" –subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba su aula…-

Allí estaba, sentada encima de su mesa, hablando con Hinata, la cual estaba de pie enfrente de ella, parecía muy feliz después de darle el plantón ese mañana, no había muchos alumnos en el aula dejó su mochila, bueno arrojó su mochila en el pupitre contiguo al que estaba sentada la pelirrosa... haciendo que tanto ella como Hinata se sobresaltaran,

-¿Te importa que te la robe un momento Hinata? –Preguntó apoyando las manos en el pupitre de Sakura-

-N-no…

-no hace falta que te vayas Hinata –al ver que la Hyuga tenía intenciones de marcharse optó por una solución mejor- ya me la llevo yo...

Aprovechando la postura de ella, pasó un brazo por debajo de sus piernas y el otro por su espalda y la cargo hasta el pasillo, toda la clase incluida Hinata quedó sorprendida…

no había nadie en el extenso pasillo, tan sólo ellos, la bajó… la acorralo entre él y la pared poniendo los brazos a ambos lados de ella…

-Se andar sabes… -dijo sarcástica-

-Lo sé… me lo demostraste hoy… ¿viniste andando no?... _sola_

-si –lo miró a los ojos… estaba enfado…-

Pero que se creía, la que tenía que estar enfada era ella, después de todo él… bueno él…

El caso es que… la que tenía que estar enfadada era ella

-Y también sabes colgar…

-si, lo aprendí ayer –sonaba irónica, muy irónica- es muy útil… así no pierdes el tiempo hablando con gente que no lo merece…

-vale -resopló- ¿Por qué estas enfada?

_Fase 1_

O no… esa cara no… él si que sabía hacer que se sintiera culpable… siempre hacía lo mismo ponía cara de inocente… pero como no se iba a sentir mala… si es que la miraba con esos ojitos…

Él arrugaba el labio inferior… ponía carita triste y la miraba con esos ojos negros suplicantes… ¡que mono!

-No me mires así

**Dar pena… conseguido**

_Fase 2 _

Si… cuando las defensas de la pelirrosa estaban bajas sonreía…

-venga perdóname

Le hacía cosquillas, ella intentaba estar ser sería, de verdad lo intentaba… pero sus labios simplemente se curvaban hacía arriba…

-Tonto… -dijo riendo-

**Hacer reír… conseguido**

Lo había logrado ahora ambos estaban riendo, si es que aunque quisieran… no podían estar mucho tiempo enfadados, Sasuke la atrajo hacia el pasando un brazo por sus hombros y ella abrazó su cintura mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho… volvían a ser los amigos de siempre… entraron en la clase abrazados, Sakura se separó y volvió a sentarse en el pupitre mientras Sasuke cogió algo en su mochila y salió del aula…

-Parecéis novios… -comentó la Hyuga-

-Sabes –se sonrojó fugazmente- que sólo somos amigos…

-pues hacéis muy buena pareja –Hinata apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga- todo el instituto lo dice…

-cállate… -Rió la pelirrosa dando un golpecito en la cabeza de su amiga-

-¡Auch! –No se iba a quedar atrás… pellizcó su brazo- ven vamos al baño tengo que contarte un chisme… -agarró a la Haruno por el brazo y casi corriendo salieron de la clase-

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke estaba sentado en las escaleras del pasillo… su pelo azulado le tapaba los ojos… miraba con semblante serio la pantalla de su móvil… le daba suaves golpecitos en el lateral… estaba nervioso. Acaba de hacer una llamada, la cual había sido buena… si, en fin… era una buena noticia era lo que _quería_ pero… también tenía que renunciar a _mucho_ por ello…

Despues de todo… tendría tiempo para pensar que hacer… sobretodo a primera hora… Ética, hoy no tendría que dormirse… más bien no podría tenía mucho en que pensar…

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :p

**MASAKO UCHIHA..** gracias por tu review, a mi también me gusta la personalidad de Sasuke, intento que se vea lo más mono posible ... cuidate!

**(anónimo) Kirara..** muchas gracias por tu review cuidate!

**Lunnaris..** preferi que en vez de que Sai la descubriera que ella optaro por contarselo, aunque al principio iba a escribir más o menos lo que has dicho xD gracias por el review :p

**katsura-chan Uchina..** a mi tambien me encanta Sai :p muchas gracias por tu review cuidate!

**DarkAsaKura..** muchas gracias oir el review :p cuidate!

**(anónimo) Sakurita55..** gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te guste :p, me preguntaste como pongo la R al revés, es muy fácil, vete a google pon weirdmaker y dale a la primera página que te salga :p, gracias y cuidate!!

**haliz..** si me encanta ver a Sasuke tierno :p muchas gracias por tu review cuidate!

**(anónimo) La SaKu..** muchas gracias por tu review :p! cuidate

**Musa 555..** jajaja si soy mala (6) xD pero bueno en este capítulo hubo más sasusaku, aunque también hubo más Saisaku n.n me vas a matar u.u xD muchas gracias por tu review cuidate!

**PuLgA..** gracias por dejarme un review :p cuidate!

**(anónimo) Rayi-Chan..** muchas gracias por tu review :p al final si he podido continuar con mi otro fic n.n gracias y cuidate :p!

**(anónimo) aidee..** muchas gracias por tu review :p sii me encanta Sasuke, pero nada de matar a Sai xD el lemon vendra mas adelante n.n gracias y cuidate!


	4. ¿qυé тє σ¢υяяє?

**Hola, muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review y disculpen por tardar tanto en actualizar :p**

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen… su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto

**advertencias:** este capítulo contiene un muy pequeño lime... no creo ni que llegue a tanto, pero si te molesta no deverias leerlo n.n.

* * *

**Capítulo tercero**

¿Qué te ocurre?

Sasuke llevaba golpeando la punta del bolígrafo contra la superficie del libro durante toda la clase…

De vez en cuando lo observaba…

Estaba sentada en el pupitre contiguo, a su izquierda, volteaba los ojos… derecha Sasuke, al frente pizarra, intentaba prestar atención a la lección pero lo preocupaba demasiado el comportamiento de su amigo…

Normalmente no era inquieto para nada, y cuando estaba nervioso o lanzaba una pelota o jugaba con los dedos… o también daba golpecitos con un bolígrafo… sus manías, si definitivamente le pasaba algo…

La pelirrosa cogió su lápiz, llevó la mano hasta el pupitre de su compañero y escribió encima de la mesa _¿Qué te pasa?_

Sasuke leyó el mensaje…

Sonrió, ella siempre sabía cuando le ocurría algo… y lo difícil sería hacerle creer que no pasaba nada…

Se miraron a los ojos… Sasuke cogió su mano, y le susurró: no es nada…

Vale… ahora Sakura estaba mucho más preocupada, pero sabía que… si realmente al moreno le sucedía algo, en medio de clase de biología no le sacaría nada de información, optó por devolverle la sonrisa y sin soltar su mano siguió atendiendo a la clase.

Llegó la hora del recreo, Sasuke se escabulló cuando sonó el timbre… ni si quiere se había dado cuenta cuando salió de la clase. Sakura pidió a Tenten y a Hinata que la esperaran en la cafetería… enseguida iba, que sólo tenía que encontrar a Sasuke…

Es fácil decirlo, pero hacerlo… miró en las canchas, en el patio, la biblioteca, la azotea, en la cafetería… nada… el moreno había desaparecido. Perdió todo su recreo buscándole y sólo lo volvió a ver a la siguiente hora… clase de gimnasia…

Las chicas y los chicos hacían la clase separados, ellas vestidas con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones rojos cortos… y ellos con la misma camisa y unos pantalones azules más largos…

Hoy los chicos tenía que hacer pruebas físicas, tocaba la prueba de velocidad… las chicas tenían partido de volleyball…

-¿Y qué al final te llamaron? –Pregunto Naruto-

-Si… -decía Sasuke desanimado-

Ellos fueron los primeros en hacer la prueba, como siempre Sasuke le ganaba en deporte… los que acababan se sentaban en el césped a ver el partido de volley de las chicas…

-¿Y que vas a hacer?

-no lo sé… -se tumbó en el césped… el sol le daba en la cara… no tenía ganas de pensar en lo que _tenía_ o en lo que _debía_ hacer…-

-Eso es lo que querías desde que eras un enano…

-Lo sé… -Naruto miró el partido… Sakura y Hinata reían… al parecer la pelirrosa le acaba de dar un codazo a su amiga sin querer… Naruto sabía que había otra _cosa_ que él quería…-

-¿Ya se lo has dicho?

-no me atrevo -rió-

Naruto también rió, cuando las cosas se trataban de su Sakura se volvía un cobarde… la prueba está en que llevaba años y años enamorado de ella y no era capaz ni de mandarle indirectas…

-¿Te mereces perder la oportunidad… –Naruto estaba completamente serio…- por una amiga?

-no es una simple amiga… -seguía tumbado con los ojos cerrados… escuchaba la voz de Sakura… sus risas- y tú lo sabes…

-Si… amiga no es la palabra adecuada –El rubio se rió y se acostó al lado de su amigo…-

-Idiota…

-Por cierto… -dijo divertido- Sakura-chan se ve muy mona con esos pantaloncitos… -uno… dos… tres…-

-corre…

El rubio le hizo caso… acto seguido estaba siendo perseguido por el menor de los Uchiha. Si el Uzumaki hubiera corrido en la prueba de velocidad como los estaba haciendo ahora seguro que hubiera sacado un sobresaliente…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Se le había vuelto a escapar… Sakura estaba otra vez buscando a Sasuke… después de la clase anterior se había escabullido, cansada se fue a clase, filosofía… cuando la pelirrosa llegó él no estaba… y justo entró unos segundos antes que la profesora… genial en esta hora tampoco podría sacarle información.

Y así se pasaron la mañana, el moreno huyendo y Sakura buscando, pero no podía huir eternamente, estaba enfrente de la puerta de la salida, a narices, tenía que pasar por ahí si quería salir del instituto, no tenía otra opción…

Sakura empezaba a dudar de su plan cuando prácticamente todo el instituto ya se había marchado, pero… sus dudas se disiparon al ver una cabellera azulada caminar lento hacía ella con una sonrisa en la cara, probablemente era el último alumno en abandonar las instalaciones.

Ella le esperaba con los brazos cruzados y con una mueca impaciente dibujada en la cara…

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó como si no hubiera pasado nada… Sakura alzó una ceja y lo miró acusadoramente-

-claro… en cuanto me digas lo que te pasa –lo señaló con el dedo-

-¿a mi?

-No a mi… -dijo sarcástica- claro que a ti tonto… -su expresión y voz se dulcificó, realmente estaba preocupada-

-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte

-Y si no tengo por que preocuparme –se miraban a los ojos- ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

-es sólo…

Unas manos taparon los ojos color esmeralda…

-Buen día amor… -Sai acaba de llegar, giró a Sakura agarrándola por la cintura y besó sus labios, Sakura procesaba la información… mientras que Sasuke se quedó sin respiración… fue como un cubo de agua fría, la besó delante de sus narices, apretó sus puños y se fue de allí los más rápido que pudo- ¿Qué tal el día cielo?

Sakura se separó… buscó con la mirada a su amigo

-Bien… -contestó distraída aun buscando a Sasuke- estaba hablando con él sabes…

-Lo siento –Dijo Sai con voz de inocente- no sabía, te vine a recoger y cuando te vi no me pude resistir… -besó su mejilla-

-no importa –dijo sonriendo fingidamente-

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

60… 70… 80… frenazo. Después de subirse a su coche, Sasuke no prestaba atención a la carretera y mucho menos a la velocidad que en esos momentos marcaba el velocímetro… hasta que por suerte dio un brusco frenazo delante de un paso de peatones, en donde en esos momentos pasaban dos niños pequeños, Sasuke se bajó del coche…

-¿estáis bien?

-S-si… -los dos niños salieron corriendo-

De nuevo se montó en su coche, se tranquilizó durante unos segundos y se puso en marcha otra vez.

En otro coche no muy lejos de allí una pareja discutía…

-¿Por qué tienes que ir justamente ahora? –preguntó Sai molesto-

-Estoy preocupada vale –tenía ganas de gritarle pero se contenía- deja el tema quieres…

-Pero podemos salir esta tarde y después hablas con él… -seguía conduciendo- tampoco es que se vaya a morir -susurró-

-Para de una vez… quiero saber que le pasa y punto –cuando llegaron a la casa de la pelirrosa le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se bajo del coche-

-Adiós

Sai no se molestó en despedirse simplemente arrancó el coche.

Sakura dejó la mochila en la entrada de su casa, no se molestó ni en cambiarse de ropa, con su uniforme se fue andando rápidamente a la casa de su amigo.

Sasuke oyó el timbre… cerró la nevera, dejó el vaso de zumo encima de la encimera y fue a abrir la puerta… Sakura estaba enfrente de él…

-Sasuke estaba… -El moreno dejó la puerta abierta y volvió a la cocina, ignorando completamente a su amiga, ello entró en la casa y se sacó los zapatos- ¿Sasuke?

Siguió bebiendo su zumo mientras encendía la televisión…

-¿Sasuke me quieres escuchar? –el moreno dio otro sorbo, no le hacía ni el mínimo caso- ¡Uchiha! Hazme caso –apagó enfada la tele y se puso enfrente de él- Sa…

La volvía a ignorar, muy tranquilo subió despacio las escaleras, Sakura lo seguía indignada… ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a no hacerle caso a ella!?... pero no se iba a quedar así… él entró en su habitación, se sentó en la cama y se puso a escuchar música… Estaba harta, aun encima que se preocupaba por él... la trataba así…

Le sacó los cascos y colocándose delante de él gritó:

-¡Se puede saber por que te comportas así! –se levantó bruscamente asustando a la pelirrosa, lo que la obligó a dar un paso hacia atrás-

-hago lo que me da la gana… tuviste suerte de que te dejé entrar en ¡mi! casa…

-Te comportas como un idiota… -seguía enfada-

-Me da igual deja de molestarme

-¿Molestarte? Estoy preocupada por ti… ¿y así es como me lo pagas?

Se miraron a los ojos, los dos estaban nerviosos y enfadados, nunca habían tenido una discusión tan fuerte.

-Nunca te pedí que te preocuparas por mí… -lo dijo tan bajo que sólo Sakura podría oírlo, cerró los ojos… esperando la respuesta de Sakura-

-Tienes razón, nunca me lo pediste… -acortó distancias- pero igual yo me preocupo por que… te quiero mucho…

No abrió los ojos, su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, y latió más al sentir las suaves manos de ella agarrando delicadamente su rostro… y cuando sintió unos finos labios posarse sobre los suyos casi le da un ataque al corazón…

Estaba pasando, su Sakura lo estaba besando… era un roce de labios, muy suave… Sakura se separó unos centímetros y vio el rostro sonrojado de su amigo… seguramente ella estaría igual… aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, y se atrevió. Se atrevió a besarlo otra vez, llevó las manos hasta su cuello y lo atrajo hasta ella.

Con las manos temblando llevó sus manos hasta su estrecha cintura, y probó a adentrar su lengua en la boca de su "amiga", que bien se sentía, era como estar en el cielo, el beso cada vez se hacía mas apasionado, los dos demandaban más, Sasuke llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabello, enredándolo entre sus dedos…

Necesitaban aire, se separaron lo justo para poder respirar, ambos sonrojados, con los ojos cerrados. Sasuke no se dio cuenta cuando la pelirrosa lo fue empujando poco a poco hasta caer los dos juntos en la cama, ella encima de él, pero volvió en si al sentir otra vez esos labios sobre los suyos, se estaba volviendo adicto a ellos.

Le encantaba la sensación de sus labios acariciándose sus lenguas rozando… dios era maravilloso, indescriptible.

Era inexperto y Sakura lo notó, y pensar que ella podría ser la primera en besarle la llenó de un sentimiento que no podría explicar, y aunque novato, sus besos eran maravillosos… tiernos, dulces, lentos…

Sakura se sacó la chaqueta del uniforme entre el beso, Sasuke le dio la vuelta quedado ella de bajo de él… era como en sus sueños, la cosa que más quería, bajo él, disfrutando de sus besos, era tan tierna como se la imaginaba, apoyó su peso el sus antebrazos para así poder besarla mejor…

Con una timidez infinita Sakura desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa de Sasuke, muy despacio, no sabía lo que hacía, simplemente disfrutaba el momento y se dejaba llevar. Otro botón… y otro y otro… sintió una de las manos de Sasuke vagar por sus muslos, subir rozando su cadera y perderse por dentro de su camisa… era tan delicado con ella, el último botón… despacio le fue sacando la camisa, rozando su fuertes brazos por el camino, es tan guapo…

Ahora era su turno, Sasuke desabrochaba, tan despacio como ella había echo, uno por uno los botones de la camisa, empezando por abajo hasta que llegó al último… La miró, los ojos entrecerrados, sus mejillas rosadas, mechones rosados esparcidos desordenadamente sobre su cama… se veían tan linda, esperaba su aceptación antes de atreverse a sacarle la camisa, pero ella se encargó, desabrochó el último botón.

El acarició su brazo con suavidad, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel mientras la oía a ella suspirar por su suavidad, rozó la punta de su nariz en el fino cuello de la chica y después empezó a besarla, Sakura entreabrió la boca, llevó las manos al cabello de Sasuke pidiendo así que continuara

Temblaba, temblaba por las sensaciones que le estaba haciendo sentir Sasuke, nunca le había pasado nada parecido, experimentó por primera vez el deseo… y él no estaba muy lejos… seguía besando su cuello, quería recordar esos momentos el resto de su vida, que quedara grabado en su memoria y en la de ella… y lo más importante no quería pensar en lo que pasaría después, lo único de lo que estaba seguro… es que tenía a su Sakura debajo susurrando SU nombre… pidiendo que ÉL continuara.

Ella se entregó a él, antes que a ningún otro chico… Sakura era la única dueña del corazón de Sasuke, y ahora Sasuke se preguntaba si lo que acaban de hacer significaba que ella le entregaba por fin su corazón… de lo que estaba seguro el moreno es que lo que acababa de vivir con su pelirrosa demostraba que los sentimientos de Sakura iban más haya que los de una simple amistad…

Aunque quizás… en vez de solucionarse las cosas, se compliquen muchos más…

* * *

Gracias de nuevo a los que me dejaron un review y a los que me agregaron a sus favoritos o alerts n.n 

(**anónimo) Kirara..** me alegro que te guste, a mi también me encanta Sasuke, no pude hacerlo más largo u.u, lo siento... gracia spor el review cuídate!!

**(anónimo)La SaKu..** muchas gracias por el review, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, cuídate!

**AniHaruno..** en este capítulo aun no se sabrá de que va la llamada :p, muchas gracias por el review, besos!

**(anónimo) Sakurita55..** perdón, tarde mucho en actualizar u.u me merezco toda tu ira xD, bueno en este capítulo apenas hay Saisaku espero que te haya gustado más, gracias por el review!

**-Sakuritah-..** Si el fic lo más seguro es que sea sasusaku, mi pareja favorita :P muchas gracias por el review y cuídate!!

**(anónimo) dan..** muchas gracias por tu review, besos! n.n

**DarkAsaKura..** sobre la noticia tendrás que esperar para saber de que se trata, pero no vas mal encaminada, muchas gracias por el review, cuidate!

**(anónimo) aidee..** Bueno en este capítulo hubo un mini mini lemon, espero que te haya gustado :P gracias por el review y cuídate!

**Sherihilde..** gracias por el review, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, gracias y cuídate!

**Dark Jasmy..** si me encanta poner a Sasuke tierno n.n, gracias por el review besos!

**katsura-chan Uchina..** a mi también me gusta el saisaku, aunque es este capítulo apenas hubo espero que te haya gustado, gracias y cuídate.

**L.I.T..** muchas gracias por el review, adiós besos!

**colette hatake..** muchas gracia spor tu review, besos adiós n.n

**Gracias de nuevo a los que me dejaron un review... ahora les voy a tener que pedir disculpas, u.u me voy de viaje dentro de unos días, y volveré desntro de unas semanas, por eso no podré subir el siguiente capítulo pronto u.u, lo siento, gracias por sus review y cuídense!!**


	5. ¿qυé єѕ ℓσ qυє ѕιєитσ?

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen… su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto**

Gracias todos los que me dejasteis un review en el capítulo anteior :p!!

* * *

**Capítulo cuarto **

¿Qué es lo que siento?

Estaba comenzando a despertarme, sentía mis párpados pesados, aun no querían abrirse.

¿Tendría algo que ver la confortable sensación que me envolvía?

Me sentía libre y relajada, parecía como si me hubiera quedado dormida en una nube… es una pena que poco a poco me estuviera desperezando. ¿Estaba abrazada a algo?... Abrí despacio los ojos para comprobarlo. No estaba abrazada a algo, estaba abrazada a alguien…

Mi cabeza descansa en el hombro de Sasuke, cerca de su corazón, puedo oír sus lentos latidos. Su brazo me rodea y su mano descansa sobre mi hombro, la mía en cambio reposa sobre su pecho desnudo… que subía y bajaba al ritmo que marcaba su respiración.

Me sentía confusa… mi mente buscaba una explicación a lo ocurrido, pero no estaba nerviosa. Al contrario… mi corazón me decía a gritos que siguiera disfrutando el momento. Me incorporé un poco, quería verle la cara, utilicé la sábana para tapar mi desnudez.

Retiré unos mechones de su rostro, se veía tan tranquilo.

Jamás pensé verme en esta situación, y mucho menos que me sintiera tan a gusto. Soy consciente de que todo esta cambiando, y aun así, mi mayor preocupación es seguir abrazada a Sasuke.

Después de un largo rato, me cansé de verlo dormido, me empecé a levantar, tarde un siglo, no quería que se despertara. Cuando estuve fuera lo tapé un poco, dios… es tan guapo. Me agaché y empecé a buscar las piezas de mi uniforme… sólo me faltaba la chaqueta, justo cuando me iba a agachar a cogerla veo la luz de mi móvil brillar a través del bolsillo… ¡no! Tenía segundos antes de que un sonido estridente empezara a sonar…

Muy… tarde, las primeras notas hicieron su aparición, colgé lo más rápido que puede y quité el sonido… tragué saliva y miré a Sasuke, aun no estaba prepara para enfrentarlo.

Se movía… Sasuke resopló sonoramente y se acurrucó entre las sábanas. Tuve suerte. Miré el número que acaba de llamarme… era Sai. ¿Era una coincidencia o un augurio? Fuera lo que fuera empecé a sentirme mal. En mi cabeza se empezaban a agolpar nuevas emociones mezcladas con remordimientos… no sería capaz de volver a mirarle a la cara. Iba a salir de la habitación, pero no podía irme así como así, cogí una libreta y un lápiz…

Ahora estaba de pie como una idiota, con papel y lápiz en la mano, mirando a mi amigo de la infancia tan sólo cubierto por sábanas, y buscando alguna excusa más o menos coherente para explicar mi "huida"…

-"¿Que le escribo en la nota?". Mi cara en estos momentos debería dar risa: una mezcla de confusión y estrés.

-"Le puedo decir… Hola Sasuke, me acabo de acordar que mi madre me mandó hacer la compra… otro día hablamos de por qué, en unas horas, has pasado a ser mi amiguito de la infancia a ser el primero con quien e hecho el amor…"

¿Escrito sería igual de ridículo?

Tenía que irme… después de estar diez minutos con cavilaciones, conseguí hacer una nota más o menos decente.

_Lo siento Sasuke, me tuve que ir…_

_Me daba pena despertarte, hablamos después. ¿si?_

_Cuídate, besos… _

_Sakura_

Me acerqué al pomo de la puerta, lo giré con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Ya tenía un pie fuera de la habitación cuando me mordí el labio inferior, un golpe de calor se agolpó en mis mejillas, ocasionando un leve sonrojo. Lo miré por última vez, empezaba a ser consciente de lo que _habíamos_ hecho… _juntos_.

Diréis que tengo un comportamiento de niña, pero es que no podía evitarlo, se veía tan mono. Me acerqué despacito y me incliné en la cama, le di un beso fugaz en los labios, ahora si salí del cuarto dejando a Sasuke dormido. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, mi sonrisa tonta aumentaba a cada escalón. Una vez fuera, empecé a organizar mis ideas y lo que tenía que hacer.

Ya había decidido a donde ir, y escogí por ir andando, así me daría tiempo para pensar. Iba por la calle con las manos dentro de la chaquea de mi uniforme, con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa boba, podía notar que estaba sonrojada, y como no estarlo si no paraba de rememorar todo lo que había ocurrido, y _nuestro_ pasado.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

_Bajo la sombra de un árbol en el jardín trasero de la residencia de los Uchiha había dos niños. Una niña, de unos 9 años, con el pelo rosado y ojos verdes vestida con un vestido rojo, a su lado un niño de su misma edad, ojos oscuros como la noche, y pelo negro con reflejos azulados, con un pantalón beige y una camiseta azul celeste. Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno estaban arrodillados, con pequeñas palas de plástico, haciendo un agujero en el jardín. Cuando el trabajo estaba hecho se sentaron apoyados contra el árbol, con una caja de madera de tamaño mediano enfrente de ellos. _

_-¿Qué vas a meter en la caja? –Le preguntó Sasuke- _

_-lo primero… esta carta. _

_Sakura se la mostró, él tardó en reconocerla, pero cuando lo hizo se echo a reír. _

_-Aun guardas esa carta. ¿Qué tenía… 5 años cuando te la envié? _

_-Si, más o menos _

_-Ya ni me acuerdo lo que te escribí _

_-¡ahh! Algún día lo sabrás _

_De su bolsillo Sakura sacó un anillo, era de plata, muy sencillo, sin ningún tipo de joya. _

_-Esto también me lo regalaste tú _

_-De eso si me acuerdo, lo gané en un festival _

_-sí. ¿y tú qué trajiste? _

_Sasuke le mostró una foto y un pequeño coche, de color rojo. _

_-Te acuerdas cuando nos sacamos esta foto _

_Sakura la observó salían ellos, un par de años atrás, con las manos entrelazadas, posando, enfrente de una fuerte. _

_-Claro, ese día me lo pasé muy bien. ¿Y ese coche te lo regalé yo no? _

_-Si… -dijo Sasuke poniendo una mueca- un día que me enfadé contigo. _

_-¿por qué? Ya no me acuerdo. _

_-Pues yo si me acuerdo. Y perfectamente. Te lo recordaré el día que desenterremos la caja. _

_Metieron con cuidado la caja en el agujero y la enterraron. Volvían, andando hacia la casa. _

_-¿Y dentro de cuantos años la desenterraremos? –Preguntó Sakura- _

_-no sé… ¿Qué te parece dentro de 10 años? _

_-Vale _

_-Acabo de decidir una cosa _

_-¿Qué cosa? _

_-Cuándo desenterremos la caja, cogeré el anillo y te pediré que te cases conmigo _

_-vale, yo te diré que sí y, me convertiré en la señora Uchiha –Rió Sakura- estaremos siempre juntos. _

_-Te lo prometo Sakura, y ¡nunca! dejaremos de ser amigos… _

_Los dos, agarrados de la mano, se perdieron en el interior de la casa. _

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Sin darme cuenta llegué a mi destino, me adentré en el edificio, era grande, unos quince pisos. Entré en el ascensor junto con dos niños pequeños, un niño y una niña. Ambos con su uniforme del colegio, intercambiando una especie de cartas. Se veía que no eran hermanos y por su animada conversación parecían grandes amigos.

Que suerte tener esa edad… sin preocupaciones ni obligaciones.

Pero de repente esos dos niños me recordaron a mi y a Sasuke cuando teníamos esa edad. Aguanté la risa. ¿Acabarían esa pequeña como yo?. ¿Despertándose en los brazos de su mejor amigo después de más de diez largos años de amistad?... el sonido del ascensor anunció que ya había llegado a mi destino, me despedí de los niños con amabilidad y salí a un pasillo, toqué el timbre de la primera puerta y esperé a que me abrieran.

-Hola Sakura… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

-¿Sakura? –logré articular nada más despertarme-

La busqué, palpando la cama aun con los ojos cerrados, pero no la encontré. Abrí los ojos temiendo que todo lo que había ocurrido no hubiera sido real.

Vale… estaba en la cama y la ropa repartida por mi habitación… pero _casi_ hubiera preferido que todo fuera un sueño, así no tendría que preocuparme por buscarle una explicación que me aclarara el por qué ella no estaba todavía en mis brazos…

¿no se supone que somos los chicos lo que hacemos esos?... ¿irnos dejando a la chica en la cama dormida… después de haber echo el amor con ella?.

Un momento…

…

…

He hecho el amor con ella. ¡He hecho el amor con ella!

Sonreí todo lo que mis labios me permitieron y me acosté otra vez en la cama con las manos detrás de mi cabeza.

…

…

El hecho de que no despertaran juntos perdió importancia. Ahora sólo podía pensar y memorar lo ocurrido. No sólo le había dicho que lo quería.

_-Nunca te pedí que te preocuparas por mí… -lo dijo tan bajo que sólo Sakura podría oírlo, cerró los ojos… esperando la respuesta de Sakura-_

_-Tienes razón, nunca me lo pediste… -acortó distancias- pero igual yo me preocupo por que… te quiero mucho…_

Le había confesado que lo quería, y no podía ser un sentimiento sólo de amistad, fue ella la que lo besó primer, y no al revés. Sasuke giró su cabeza, encima de su mesita de noche había un lápiz sobre una libreta abierta. No recordaba haberla dejado ahí. Se incorporó y reconoció la letra de Sakura escrita en la primera página.

_Lo siento Sasuke, me tuve que ir…_

_Me daba pena despertarte, hablamos después¿si?_

_Cuídate, besos… _

_Sakura_

Leyó…

-Podría haberme despertado –dijo para si-

¿Hablamos después? No. Hablamos ahora.

En menos de diez minutos ya estaba vestido y corriendo hacía la casa de Sakura, pero al llegar…

-Hola Sasuke-kun. ¿Qué tal todo?

-Muy bien señora Haruno. ¿Y a usted?

-Muy bien gracias, Pasa, pasa, que tengo unas galletas a punto de salir del horno.

Las alarmas de Sasuke se dispararon, si ponía un pie en esa casa, corría el riesgo de no salir en media hora. Si por algo era famosa la señora Haruno era por hablar como una cotorra, y lo peor, se iba siempre por las ramas, por eso, desde niños, Sasuke siempre prefirió esperar a Sakura en el jardín.

Después de despedirse de la madre de Sakura, se sentó en la orilla de la acera, con los pies en el asfalto y sacó su móvil.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Tenten empujaba a Sakura metiéndola en su cuarto. La morena llevaba un pijama rosa de hello kitty, cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave y después se unió a su amiga Sakura sentándose con ella en la cama.

-Siempre que vienes a mi casa y sin avisar es que ha pasado algo muy fuerte. ¡Cuenta!

-no es verdad, sólo vine a visitar a mi amiga. –Dijo Sakura como quien no quiere la cosa-

-¿Entonces no a pasado nada?

Sakura no contestó…

-Quien calla otorga, así que ya me estás contando que ha pasado con pelos y señales.

Sakura se sonrojó y empezó a jugar con la punta de un cojín aterciopelado.

-¿Estamos hablando de un tema de chicos? –Sakura sintió-

-yo Tenten… hoy yo… -cada vez se le subían más los colores-

-No me digas que –Tenten abrió la boca y se sentó de rodillas- has hecho… "eso"

A la morena se le fueron las dudas cuando la vio morderse el labio y contener una sonrisa.

-¡aaahhh!, Sakura. ¿Cómo es Sasuke en la cama?

-Pues es… -un momento… ¿Sasuke?- ¿Tenten como sabes que fue con Sasuke?

-¿¡Qué!? era broma… –Gritó la morena agarrando a su amiga por los hombros asustándola- ¿lo hiciste con Sasuke!?

La pelirrosa asintió débilmente

-Sabía que acabarías juntos –Sakura empezó a reír cuando su amiga se tiró encima en un abrazo-

-En realidad no estamos juntos

-Pero hicisteis… "eso"

-Si, pero no hablamos de cómo acabamos haciendo "eso" –Dijo imitando a Tenten en la última palabra-

-¿no hablasteis?

-Es que me fui antes de que despertara

-¿Por?

-No sé…

Tenten miró detenidamente a su amiga, siempre que hablaba de Sasuke no podía evitar sonreír…

-Bueno… ¿y como acabaste en esa situación?

-tampoco lo sé Tenten… estábamos discutiendo, nunca lo habíamos echo de esa forma. –Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un brillo especial que no pasó desapercibido para la morena- de repente sentí un calor extraño, sentí necesitaba besarle

-¿Diste tú el primer paso?

-Sí… le besé y le dije que le quería

-¿Y él te contestó?

-no le di tiempo -rió- nos besamos y caímos sobre su cama, y… -respiro profundamente y suspiró-

Las dos se recostaron el la cama, la una al lado de la otra…

-Esto tengo que contárselo a Hinata. ¡Dame el móvil Sakura!

Cuando le sacó el móvil a la pelirrosa, Tenten empezó a buscar en la agenda el número de su amiga, pero en empezó sonar y la morena pudo ver el nombre de "Sasuke" centrado en la pantalla.

-Sakura es Sasuke. ¡toma!

La pelirrosa contestó rápida pero torpe el teléfono.

-hola –Dijo casi en susurro Sakura-

-hola. ¿dónde estás?

Sakura pensó que estaría enfadado, pero todo lo contrario, su voz sonaba igual que siempre, incluso se podría decir que más dulce…

-En casa de Tenten

-Te paso a buscar

-no, no hace falta

-Tengo que hablar contigo

-… -Sakura se puso algo nerviosa- ¿Cuánto tardas en llegar?

-Veinte minutos

-Vale

-Adiós -se despidió el moreno

-Adiós

-¿Sakura?

-Si…

-Te quiero.

Lo dijo en voz baja, como si fuera un secreto entre los dos. Al otro lado de la línea se encontraba Sasuke aun sentado en la acera, enfrente de la casa de la pelirrosa empezando a poner nervioso por el silencio… hasta que oyó…

-Y yo a ti…

Colgó el teléfono y de un salto se levantó, después de gritar un ¡sí!, que resonó por toda la calle salió corriendo hacia su coche en busca de Sakura.

**Iba a buscar a ****su**** Sakura**

* * *

¿Que pasará?

¿Como reaccionaran cuando sus miradas se vuelvan a encontrar?. ¿reirán, se enfadarán, acabarán haciendolo en la parte trasera del coche xD!!?

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Y gracias a todos lo que me dejasteis un review :p!**

* * *

**Ara Uchiha.. **lo siento por poner solo lime u.u quizá mas adelante ponga algo de lemon, muchas gracias por tu review, fuiste la primera :p, te cuidas!! 

**Charlotte-87..** muchas gracias por tu review :p la verdad aun no sé si habrá más parejas, pero si las hay no lo detallaré mucho, por que te cae mal Sai T.T? si el pobre no a hecho nada xD! Gracias besos n.n

**aidee03..** perdón por tardar en actualizar, pero no abandonare el fic :P, muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegro de que te pudieras logear n.n, te cuidas!

**katsura-chan Uchina..** sí, lo hicieron, pero preferí dejarlo así, no quería cargar el fic con demasiado lemon :p, muchas gracias por tu review n.n! te cuidas!

**-Sakuritah-..** no te puedo contar lo que pasará. si no pierde la gracia :P! muchas gracias por tu review n.n, te cuidas besos!

**L.I.T..** a mi tambien me gusta ver a Sakura impulsiva :p, muchas gracias por el review,cuidate!

**GAASAITALEX234..** muchas gracis por tu review n.n, pobre Sai, nadie quiere que se quede con Sakura xD, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar u.u, cuidate!

**Sherihilde..** gracias, tu review me animo mucho :p! espero que tambien te haya gusto este capítulo, gracias y cuidate!

**arcueid27granger..** A Sasuke le van a ir mejor las cosas ya veras :P!, muchas gracias por dejarme el review, besos!!

**Anna Haruno..** A mi tambien me encanta el trio Saisakusasu, lo veo muy lindo, gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste la personilidad de Sasuke en este fic n.n, gracias y besos:p

**SasteR..** Si me gusta complicarles la relacion x3! pero espero que te guste este capitulo :p! muchas gracias por dejarme un review, te cuidas!

**DarkAsaKura..** Pobre Sai, nadie lo quiere xD, gracias por dejarme tu review n.n besos!

reviews anómimos

**Sakurita55, Kirara, gabriela28, marianalovesasuke**

Al parecer no se pueden contestar a los review que son anónimos u.u, aun así muchas gracias! cuídense.


	6. ∂υℓ¢є αмσя

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen... su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto.

Muchas Gracias a los que me dejasteis un review en el capítulo anteior, **¡Gracias!**

* * *

**Capítulo quinto**

Dulce amor

Que nervios, que nervios…

Habían pasado quince interminables minutos desde que Sasuke la había llamado. Y para ella fueron horas. Por una parte quería verlo, se sentía rodeada por un sentimiento de tonta enamorada, ese sentimiento que te impide dejar de sonreír por un solo segundo, cuando no paras de sonrojarte y reírte como una tonta cuando recuerdas a _esa_ persona. Pero por otra parte no tenía fuerzas para verlo. ¿Qué iba a pensar de ella?. ¿Qué había hecho el amor con él, estando de novia con otro chico? Tenía miedo de lo que pensara.

Hacer el amor… ¡Dios lo había hecho! Aun no se hacía a la idea, se volvió a sonrojar como una tonta… aunque sentía los dolores de la primera vez, para ella era algo nuevo. Había sido maravilloso, y lo fue por que lo hizo con **él**… nunca había sido capaz de dar ese paso con otra persona, no se sentía preparada, pero con **él**… todo era diferente.

Se había negado muchas veces estar enamorada de Sasuke, se decía que lo que sentía era amistad, una larga y hermosa amistad. Pero en unas horas todo había cambiado. Y no se arrepentía…

Su móvil sonó, un mensaje… de Sasuke. ¿¡Ya habían pasado cinco minutos!?

_Estoy esperando abajo con el coche, baja ya. _

Después de la llamada de Sasuke, Tenten había lavado y secado la ropa de su amiga. Cuando Sakura se sentó en la cama a su lado ya con su uniforme puesto, la había estado observando. Nunca había visto a una persona, sonrojarse y sonreír tantas veces en tan poco tiempo. Tonta enamorada… o chica con suerte.

-¿Qué hago Tenten, está abajo?

-Ay... Sakura… -dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo- Baja, dale un buen beso y disfruta estando con él. Te aseguro que a nadie le extrañará que estéis juntos…

-Gracias Tenten

Tenten la acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió de ella con un fuerte abrazo. ¡Al fin ese par de tontos se habían dicho que se querían! Ya iba siendo hora. A medida que iba bajando los pisos en el ascensor, el corazón de Sakura latía más rápido. Apretó los ojos cuando llegó al portal.

_Inspira, expira… _

Desde la puerta de vidrio que los separaba, podía verlo perfectamente. Apoyado en el coche, con los brazos cruzados y ese halo de chulería que tanto le caracterizaba, bajó la mirada y atravesó la puerta. Sentía su mirada clavada en ella, pero no tenía valor para de volvérsela, acortó la pequeña distancia que los separaba con pasos mirando al suelo…

Estaban a menos de medio metro.

Dios… que bien huele… le encantaba la colonia de Sasuke.

-Sasuke yo… ¡hmm!

¡Que bien huele! Ahora que la había atraído hacia él y le había atrapado los labios entre los suyos podía sentir su fragancia al cien por cien… cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento. Estaban ella y Sasuke, nadie más.

Sasuke le separó los labios con la lengua y la saboreó completamente. Quería besarla para cerciorarse de que ambos sentían los mismo, los pequeños escalofríos de Sakura se lo demostraron. Mucho amor escondido bajo una amistad durante demasiado tiempo…

Quería que fuera su novia y pasar los primeros meses de noviazgo, que son los más _dulces_, las veinticuatro horas con ella. Quería llevarla a una cita, comprarle regalos, decirle cosas bonitas y quería repetirle una y mil veces que la amaba. Pero ahora, tan sólo deseaba darle un abrazó, estrecharla contra él.

-Sasuke-kun… -susurró sobrecogida por la sensación de estar entre sus brazos-

Cuando los dos se separaron comprobaron que ambos estaban sutilmente sonrojados, sonrieron y Sasuke sugirió que montaran en el coche y volvieran a casa. Durante el camino apenas hablaron, se dedicaban a mirarse sonriendo cuando el otro no miraba, y si sus miradas coincidían se sonrojaban.

Tardaron en llegar a la casa de Sakura, parecía que el moreno no quería que acabara el paseo. Sasuke aparcó enfrente de la casa, apagó el motor y la miró. Ella tenía su atención dirigida hacia sus manos, como si fueran lo más importante en la vida…

No sabía como actuar, tantos años siendo amigos… con algo de miedo, Sasuke alargó la mano, le sujetó mentón para que le mirase. ¿le había dicho alguna vez que le encantaban sus ojos verdes?

Llevó la mano hasta la mejilla y sonrió… los dos inconscientemente fueron acercando sus rostros, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la calida respiración del otro, un beso tierno, una caricia de labios lenta, disfrutando del sabor del otro.

El beso fue increíble, sus bocas estaban hechas la una para la otra, pero después del beso el silencio seguía presente.

-Sasuke… yo…

…

se quedó callada… buscando las palabras.

…

-yo no puedo… -Sasuke apretó los puños y apartó la vista- … aun…

Se relajó y la miró. ¿Qué quería decir con que aun? No hacía falta palabras para que Sakura entendiera a Sasuke. Se mordió el labio antes de contestar.

-Tantas cosas han cambiado en unas horas… yo… necesito organizar mi vida.

La miró analizándola, su rostro expresaba, confusión, ilusión, sorpresa… tristeza a la vez que alegría. ¿Qué mas daba esperar un poco más? Estuvo esperando años a que su relación llegara a pasar a algo más que amigos, lo que le sobraba era paciencia. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-cómo quieras Sakura-chan… hasta mañana –dijo mientras la miraba cariñosamente-

Sakura sonrió, con Sasuke todo era tan fácil. Él la comprendía y la aguantaba. Antes de salir del coche le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, Sasuke esperó hasta que la vio despedirse con la mano y entró en casa. Se rió antes de arrancar el coche e ir directo a su casa… sólo quería llegar, comer hasta hartarse y dormir.

_Pasaron varios días… casi una semana. _

_Los más bonitos y a la vez los más difíciles pasa Sasuke. _

Después de lo ocurrido entre ellos, la pelirrosa tuvo que hablar con Sai. Fue a visitarlo a su casa…

Sakura había derramo cientos de lágrimas ese día, no tuvo el valor de decirle que no podía estar con él por que se había dado cuenta que llevaba años enamorada de su mejor amigo. No tenía excusas que darle a Sai para contar con su relación, era lo que más le dolía al moreno. _No había una explicación._

Él era perfecto, el tiempo que estuvo con él fue maravilloso, era cariñoso, dulce, comprensivo, un chico de ensueño… Pero lo de Sasuke… era amor envuelto en un papel de regalo llamado amistad. Cuando estaba con el Uchiha saltaban chispas entre ellos, algo que nunca había sentido antes. Al final se fue de la casa de su antiguo novio, él le había dejado claro que no quería volver a saber de ella hasta que le diera una excusa coherente… quizá entonces algún día podrían volver a ser amigos.

Y Sasuke… oh… Sasuke era un regalo del cielo. Se sentía tonta, tuvo durante años al chico perfecto ante sus narices y no se había dado cuenta. No… peor, sabía que lo quería, sabía que **él** era perfecto, tenía muy claro que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero como era rematadamente idiota estuvo autoconvenciéndose de que sólo eran amigos. Pero bueno, eso ya no importaba… Ahora estaban juntos, _casi_ _nadie lo sabía_… pero estaban juntos.

La única que sabía que estaba con Sasuke era su amiga Tenten. Nadie más lo sabía. Ellos se dedicaban a disfrutar de esa nueva relación que los unía. No habían hablado mucho del tema, ella evitaba hablar de ello y él simplemente no preguntaba. ¿Para que buscar problemas? Cuando todo… era perfecto.

Ahora Sasuke, todas las mañanas, la iba a buscar unos minutos antes a casa, para que se pudieran besar tranquilamente antes de ir al instituto. En clase se mandaban notitas llenas de cursilerías. Se escondían en los recovecos del instituto para poder estar un rato a solas… y durante las tardes quedaban para "estudiar" pero en lugar de eso se tiraban en la cama del moreno para abrazarse y besarse.

_Como estaban haciendo ahora mismo, aunque hoy había sido diferente. Sakura quiso ver una película. _

Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en los cojines. Abrazaba por la cintura a Sakura, que estaba entre sus piernas comiendo palomitas, ella le tiraba de vez en cuando una que otra palomita a la cara.

Bostezó… y como no… con lo aburridas que eran las películas románticas, a él le gustaban más de acción como a Sakura, no sabía por que le había dado por una cursilada como esa. Dejó de prestar atención a la película y hundió es rostro en el cuello de la pelirrosa. Poco a poco el sonido de la película y el de Sakura mordiendo las palomitas se fue apagando, convirtiéndose en un murmullo… y se quedó dormido.

Sakura ni se había dado cuenta, seguía comiendo sus palomitas manteniendo la visa fija a la pantalla. A ella no le iban muchos las películas románticas pero esta tenía buenos actores y un buen director. La pelirrosa se sonrojó notablemente cuando los protagonistas, al final de la película se empezaron a besar. Acarició suavemente la mano con la que Sasuke la abrazaba… un extraño calor empezó a recorrer a Sakura, tenía ganas de besarle, e interpretó una pequeña caricia que él le dedicó como un muestra de que él quería lo mismo. Cerró lentamente los ojos y se dio la vuelta, recostándose sobre él, acarició su mejilla y llegó hasta sus labios, lo besó… pero se extraño al no ser correspondida.

Se apartó lo suficiente para ver su rostro y abrió los ojos…

Se puso de morros y frunció el ceño cuando un ronquido suave salió de la persona que estaba dormida debajo de ella. Suspiró y se volvió a recostar "cuidadosamente" sobre él… menudo momento había elegido para quedarse dormido.

Sasuke seguía dormido, buscó el mando de la televisión y cuando lo encontró, la apagó. Se acurrucó un poco sobre él. Cada vez que estaba en sus brazos se decía a si misma que tenían que haber estado juntos mucho antes. Hundió la cabeza en su pecho y respiró profundamente. Se sentía más unida a él que nunca.

Pero ahora no se sentía unida, se sentía _aburrida_…

Se incorporó y empezó a darle pequeños besos en la mejilla, cuando sintió su respiración irregular fue hasta su cuello.

-Me tienes que despertar así siempre…

-vale… -Rió cuando la abrazó contra él, dio la vuelta con ella y la dejó bajo su cuerpo. Ahora era el turno de Sasuke para besar, deslizó sus labios hasta su cuello mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo-

-Sakura… -ella hizo un mohín cuando el despegó los labios de su cuello-

-dime… -el apoyó un antebrazo sobre la cama aprisionándola contra la cama-

-¿Cuando… vamos a decirle a todo el mundo que estamos saliendo?

-Sasuke… eso no importa…

-Claro que importa -susurró-

Cada uno desvió la mirada, ella suspiró y continuó hablando.

-no quiero que la gente crea… que estoy con uno y al día siguiente con otro. Lo que pasó entre nosotros, fue diferente –Sasuke la miró y le sonrió…-

-Claro que fue diferente… y lo que piensen los demás no debería importarte.

-lo sé… -dijo molesta, intentó apartarse pero él se lo impidió-

-No te enfades… yo sólo quiero poder besarte sin preocuparme quien nos este viendo…

-Dame un poco mas de tiempo ¿sí?

Sasuke suspiró, como iba a negarle nada si le ponía esa carita, sonrió… en realidad no era culpa de ella. Pusiera la cara que pusiera él seguiría siendo incapaz de negarle nada. Le acarició el pelo antes de besarla… era tan dulce. Pidió con la lengua permiso para entrar en la boca de la chica, cuando la entrada fue concedida la saboreó. Les gustaba besarse despacio, sin prisa… disfrutando cada caricia, cada roce.

Ella se rió cuando él le empezó a besar su cuello. Le encantaba esa sensación. Lo abrazó con brazos y piernas animándolo a seguir. Le acarició la espalda en un caricia lenta y suave… que hizo que ambos se estremecieran… y aunque el momento era único, a Sasuke le faltaba algo para ser completamente feliz. Quería que todo el mundo supiera que, Sakura Haruno era _su_ novia… _suya_ y de nadie más.

Y como había dicho ella. _Sólo era cuestión de tiempo._

Había pasado casi una semana desde que habían echo el amor. Y no sólo no lo había vuelto a hacer si no que tampoco habían hablado del tema. Pero Sasuke tenía ganas de estar otra vez con ella, no sólo por sus hormonas, simplemente quería volver hacerlo, sentir unido a ella… y ese parecía el momento perfecto.

Sakura tenía las piernas alrededor de su cintura ¿que adolescente en su sano juicio desaprovecharía una oportunidad así? Además Sakura parecía querer lo mismo… Sasuke dejó de pensar cuando las suaves y finas manos de Sakura se habían colado dentro de su camisa acariciándole la espalda. Se incorporó lo suficiente para quitarse la camisa y volvió a besarla, ambos temblaron con anticipación. Podía oír como Sakura empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa… y él la imitó desabrochándose el cinturón y el botón del pantalón…

Pero entonces… una cancioncilla empezó a sonar. El móvil que Sakura había dejado en la mesilla de noche vibraba. Alargó el brazo para cogerlo pero él se lo impidió, aprisionándola…

-Ni se te ocurra contestar

-Sasuke-kun… -dijo entre las risas- tengo que contestar…

Los besos que le daba en el cuello no sirvieron para convencerla de no contestar, así que mientras él se tiraba boca arriba, ella se incorporaba y contestaba al teléfono.

-¿Si?... a hola mamá… ¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke suspiró cansado, que oportuna su suegra. Y buff... tratándose de ella podrían estar horas hablando. Esa mujer era muy amable y cariñosa… pero no se callaba. Y debía ir para rato por que Sakura se había acostado al lado de él con el móvil pegado en la oreja.

-Ajá… sí… -silencio…- sí…

El moreno se incorporó en la cama y se sentó sobre Sakura, con las rodillas a cada lado de los muslos de su novia. Sakura lo miró, sin camisa y sonriendo de esa forma se veía muy guapo pero ya veía sus intenciones…

Sakura negaba con la cabeza mientras que con los labios, sin emitir sonido alguno le decía…

-no Sasuke… ni se te ocurra…

Él sonrió de lado y alzó las cejas de una forma _muy sexy_… ella aguantó la risa mientras lo intentaba apartar…

Con una mano sujetaba su móvil y con la otra se tapaba la boca, intentaba prestar atención a su madre mientras procuraba no soltar un gemido. Sasuke le subió la camisa hasta la altura del pecho y empezó a besar su vientre plano.

-sí mamá… -le contestó a duras penas mientras ponía los ojos en blanco- voy a-ahora.

Colgó lo más rápido que pudo y arrojó el teléfono sobre la mesilla de noche. Ambos se miraban aguantando la risa.

-¿te tienes que ir ya?

-si… -le dio un golpe con un cojín y se empezó a levantarse- tonto…

-No… -Dijo haciendo un mohín y agarrándola por la cintura. Cayeron sobre la cama riendo, Sakura intentaba apartarse pero él la tenía bien agarrada con los brazos y un pierna- ¿volverás después?

-no creo…

Se dieron un beso largo y Sakura se levantó de la cama, se abrochaba los botones de la camisa mientras lo veía tirado en la cama. Que guapo era… ¡y era todo suyo! apoyó una rodilla en la cama y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Adiós… te quiero.

Sakura cogió su mochila que estaba apoyada en la pared, cuando estaba ya en la puerta fue consciente de que nunca le había dicho tan abiertamente que le quería. Alzó la vista hacía él, que la miraba con ternura… parece que también se había dado cuenta.

-yo también te quiero…

Sakura se sonrojó y le dio un último beso antes de salir de su habitación y su casa. Iba en dirección a la suya para matar a su madre… por inoportuna. Le había mandado a hacer unos recados… De camino Sakura suspiró. Sólo esperaba acabar pronto para poder disponer de un poco más de tiempo con él…

Sasuke, se había vuelto para ella una _**necesidad**_…


	7. ¢αмвισѕ

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen… su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto. 

**advertencias:** Este capítulo contiene lime.

* * *

**Capítulo sexto**

Cambios

**· · · · · · · · · ·**

**Viernes** por la mañana, la habitación estaba en penumbra. Se podía distinguir la figura de un adolescente sentado en la cama. Sus ojos negros no apartaban su atención del sobre que tenía entre las manos. Jugueteaba con él mientras leía una y otra vez el nombre de la persona a la que iba dirigido… _Sasuke Uchiha._ Su nombre… cerró los ojos, su entrecejo se frunció y optó por guardar el sobre, abrió el primer cajón de su mesilla de noche y lo arrojó hasta el fondo.

Se levantó de su sitió, cogió el móvil, las llaves, su mochila y se dispuso a salir de casa, tenía que pasar a recoger a Sakura y ya llegaba tarde.

Esperaba enfrente de la casa de la pelirrosa, de un momento a otro tendría que salir. Sakura bajaba las escaleras casi corriendo, se despidió de su madre a voz de grito y salió por la puerta. Ahí estaba, el protagonista de sus sueños de esa noche, apoyado contra el coche con los brazos cruzados. Se colocó la mochila en el hombro y fue hasta él…

Aun tenía el pelo mojado de la ducha y olía tan bien… oh… y que bien le quedaba el uniforme. Se tiró a sus brazos y lo besó, lo necesitaba, había estado toda la noche pensando y soñando con él. Que su madre los hubiera interrumpido el día anterior no le hizo ningún bien. Pasó una mano por el cabello húmedo del chico, él estaba sorprendido, no se veía a Sakura todos los días tan…_ ¿efusiva?_ Pero le gustaba el cambio, sonrió entre el beso mientras introducía su lengua en la boca de la chica, sus manos tampoco podían estar quietas, las llevó hasta el trasero de ella, apretándola contra él… dejaron de besarse y juntaron sus frentes.

-¿y eso? –preguntó Sasuke con la respiración entrecortada-

-¿Qué pasa no puedo besarte?

-claro nena… todo lo que quieras –Besó su cuello, no le importaba llegar tarde si aprovechaban de esa manera el tiempo-

-te eché de menos –se sonrojó débilmente al sentir las caricias de la lengua de Sasuke sobre su cuello-

-y yo a ti.

Una parte de él empezaba a despertarse, así que decidió que era mejor separarse y subirse al coche. Cinco minutos más y estaba seguro que acabarían retozando en la parte trasera de su coche. Sakura se sentó en el asiento del copiloto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, algo había pasado. La vio girarse hacia él sonrojada y tomar aire.

-mi madre ya sabe la nuestro.

-¿C-cómo?

-se lo dije ayer… -Sasuke tragó saliva, "espero que no me haya visto meterle mano a su hija"-

-¿Y?

-Y… está muy contenta, dijo que siempre supo que acabaríamos juntos.

Se acercó a él cuando lo oyó suspirar de alivio, lo besó y esta vez fue su lengua la que entró en la boca de él… una pena que tuvieran que separarse, estúpido instituto… entrelazaron las manos y Sasuke arrancó el coche.

_Él día no pudo haber empezado mejor… _

·····

Sí había empezado muy bien, pero se había convertido en un suplicio. El instituto había organizado una charla, algo sobre futuras carreras o ago así… la verdad, al moreno le aburrían mucho esas charlas, estaban sentados al final de la clase, Sasuke se encontraba apoyado en la silla con cara de aburrido… el tío llevaba más de diez minutos hablando sobre sabe Dios que cosa.

Sasuke puso una mueca, si supiera que iba a tener esa estúpida charla se habría quedado en el coche con Sakura, seguro que hubiera sabido aprovechar el tiempo de mejor forma. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza. Unos minutos después cuando estaba casi apunto de quedarse dormido, dio un respingo y se sonrojó levemente.

Sakura con una sonrisa para nada _inocente_ acariciaba la parte interna de su muslo. Nadie lo había notado, ya que estaban al final de la clase, además la mayoría de los alumnos estaban medio dormidos, Sasuke pasó saliva a medida que su novia subía la mano. Estaba tan cerca… una simple caricia de Sakura podía hacer estragos en él.

Y más vale prevenir que curar… cogió la mano de Sakura y la entrelazó con la suya. Con cariño acarició su mano con el pulgar. Perdieron la noción del tiempo… no prestaban atención ni a la charla ni a la clase, tan sólo disfrutaban de las pequeñas caricias que se dedicaban mutuamente.

Cuando –por fin- acabaron las clases, Sakura se fue con Sasuke a su casa. Quería pasar la tarde con él. Habían pedido una pizza y después de la comida se echaron a descansar en la cama del moreno. Estaban los dos recostados, mirándose el uno al otro como dos tontos.

Sakura estaba que no cabía en si de felicidad, Sasuke la miraba con tanto… _amor_. Nunca nadie la había mirado así.

Acarició los cabellos azabaches, deslizando sus dedos entre las hebras oscuras… Sasuke sonrió y la estrechó contra él quedando encima de ella.

-Este domingo es el partido, la semifinal… ¿vas a venir?

-Claro…

Sasuke besó su frente, siguió besando la sien… la mejilla y llegó hasta sus labios. Besaba de una forma tan dulce, le mordió ligeramente el labio... sonrió mientras rozaba su nariz con la de ella, en un gesto que a la pelirrosa le pareció muy tierno. Lo abrazó con fuerza y él se rió por la efusividad del abrazó, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura mientras la estrechaba con cariño.

Ella entrelazó sus piernas con las de él… estaban tan relajados, se estaban quedando dormidos escuchando la respiración del otro. El calor que desprendían los envolvía… estaban tan cómodos, ella se quedó dormida primero, el moreno, adormilado, besó su cuello antes de seguirla al mundo de los sueños.

Nadie diría que dos adolescentes enamorados, en una cama y solos en casa serían capaces de "dormir"… pero para ellos no era complicado, su infancia estaba entrelazada… y tenían_ todo el tiempo del mundo_ para pasarlo juntos, no había necesidad de apurar las cosas… no había prisa.

Una promesa… Se encargarían de que sus vidas siguieran unidas _por mucho tiempo._

·····

Los números rojos de un reloj digital marcaban las nueve menos veinte de la noche.

Al lado de la mesilla de noche, en la cual estaba el reloj, había una cama, cama… en la que dos adolescentes seguían durmiendo como troncos. Ambos abrazados, tumbados de lado. El brazo de Sasuke envolvía de forma protectora la cintura de Sakura. Sus piernas entrelazadas al igual que sus manos. Sasuke respiraba junto al cuello de Sakura, poco a poco la pelirrosa fue despertándose. Adormecida abrió los ojos, la habitación estaba en penumbras, ya era de noche.

Cuando se fue a mover notó que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda, sonrió como una tonta y se acurrucó más contra Sasuke.

Era tan dulce y protector, con el movimiento Sasuke también se fue desvelando. Suspiró pesadamente y se abrazó más fuerte a ella, lo que ocasionó una pequeña risa por parte de Sakura.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó él en un susurro adormilado-

-Las nueve menos cuarto

-Quédate a dormir esta noche.

-Mañana… hay clase… -era difícil decir si Sakura esta despierta o dormida-

-Cielo…

-¿Qué…?

-Hoy es viernes…

Tras unos segundos sin pronunciar palabra el moreno se echó a reír.

-Calla y duerme

Sasuke la obedeció, la atrajo más a él y hundió la nariz en su cuello, le dio un pequeño beso y se quedó otra vez dormido.

·····

Sakura y los videojuegos no se llevaban bien.

-estúpido juego de los… -no… no se llevaban bien-

Se cruzó de brazos para no reventar la pantalla del ordenador, frunció en entrecejo y suspiró pesadamente, ella no había nacido para conducir un coche. Después de atropellar a ocho peatones y destrozar tres coches, decidió que ella y los coches eran incompatibles, había que pensarse si en un futuro sería buena idea sacarse el carné de conducir.

Volvió a colocar la mano sobre el ratón, dirigió el puntero hacía el icono del messenger. Abrió la cuenta de Sasuke.

Y nada más conectarse…

La cara de Sakura pasó por todas las expresiones conocidas antes de susurrar: _que no lo salude… ¡que no lo sal...!_

No pudo acabar la frase antes de que el sonido del messenger anunciara que una persona acaba de escribir.

Temari…

•**·.·´¯·. Temari .·´¯·.·• dice:**

Hola amor :P

Sakura se llevó la mano al pecho, hola **¿¡amor!?.** Se fijó en la imagen que Temari acababa de poner. Si era ella, era rubia, alta y de ojos azules. Joder, era guapa la cabrona. Empezó a aporrear… digo a escribir en el teclado.

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

Hola y adiós.

•**·.·´¯·. Temari .·´¯·.·• dice:**

¿Te pasa algo?

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

¡Me pasa que soy la novia de Sasuke!

•**·.·´¯·. Temari .·´¯·.·• dice:**

Sasuke… no tiene novia

•**°o.O Sasuke O.o°• dice:**

Si la tiene y soy yo. ¡Adiós!

Se volvió a cruzar de brazos aun más enfada que antes, eso si… después de poner en no admitir a la _rubia_. ¿Sasuke pensaría que ella era más guapa que la _rubia_?

Y... Sasuke no tardó ni dos minutos en entrar en la habitación. Venía de darse una ducha, mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla, buscaba en su armario una camisa. Se detuvo al darse cuenta que Sakura lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Te-ma-ri…

Se levantó y se quedó a medio camino entre ella y Sasuke, él sonrió divertido.

-¿estás celosa?

-Claro… que… no.

-ohh si lo estás.

-no lo estoy por que esa… no va a molestar más, la puse en no admitir.

-es mi Messenger –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella-

-y quiero que borres a todos las chicas bonitas de tu lista de contactos

Sasuke abrió los ojos con expresión cómica, nunca había visto a Sakura celosa y se veía muy graciosa.

-si yo borro a las chicas de mi messenger tu borras a los chicos del tuyo.

Sakura iba a abrir la boca para protestar… pero Sasuke tenía razón.

-muy bien.

Se separó de él y fue hasta el armario, cogió una camiseta azul marina y le lanzó otra a Sasuke blanca.

-¿A dónde vas?

-a darme una ducha.

Poff. Portazo. Sasuke se echó a reír sobre la cama. _Sakura celosa…_

·········

Después de una buena ducha, se colocó con Sasuke enfrente del ordenador, abrieron su messenger y empezaron a borrar contactos. Sasuke se lo estaba pasando de maravilla, a cada chica guapa que la pelirrosa encontraba en su messenger la borraba aporreando el teclado o el ratón. No sabía que podía llegar a ser así de celosa.

Pero a él también le llegó el momento de ponerse así. Sakura tenía un grupo dedicado a "chicos guapos" con más de **sesenta** contactos. Pasó de mirarlos, simplemente los borró a todos. Pero el enfado se les pasó pronto, se tiraron sobre la cama y acurrucados, comenzaron a besarse.

Hasta que… el hambre los venció. Bajaron a la cocina, en ese mismo momento Sasuke miraba –de una forma para nada inocente- a Sakura. Tan sólo llevaba una de sus camisas. Salió de su ensimismamiento al oír como ella le hablaba.

-¿Cómo es que no está tu hermano?

-es viernes… salió con sus amigos.

-Ah…

Sakura seguía preparando unos bocadillos para ambos, se acercó a ella por la espalda y la abrazó con cariño. Aspiró el aroma de su cabello y besó la piel de su hombro. El momento fue arruinado por el molesto timbre del teléfono. Sasuke se separó molesto y contestó.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Sasuke-_chan…_ ¿está por ahí Sakura?

Sólo una persona en el mundo lo llamaba así… y sólo a ella se lo permitía. Su querida, encantadora y _habladora_ suegra.

-sí… señora, ahora mismo se la paso.

Sakura cogió el teléfono inalámbrico y se lo colocó entre el hombro y el oído. Tenía hambre y nada iba a impedir que siguiera preparando su cena.

-Hola mamá…

-¿No vienes a casa?

-no… se me olvidó llamarte. ¿me puedo quedar a dormir, no? –Su madre dudó unos instantes-

-Sí… pero pórtate bien.

-Si mamá… -se rió- Adiós.

Con la cena ya lista sobre una bandeja fueron al salón, encendieron la tele y se acurrucaron _juntos_ en el sofá. No había nada interesante, así que más que ver la tele, estuvieron charlando y riendo. Hasta que acabaron de cenar y apagaron la molesta tele. Fuera de la casa empezó a llover… Sasuke fue a cerrar puertas y ventanas. Cuando volvió y la vio sentada en el sofá alisándose el pelo, la vio más hermosa que nunca. Apagó las luces y se acercó despacio, ya sentado en el sofá encendió dos velas…

Sasuke la abrazó con suavidad y la fue tumbando en el cómodo sofá beige. La miró y acarició sus cabellos, sí… esa noche se veía realmente hermosa.

-eres preciosa… -le susurró al oído-

Comenzó a besarla, ella le correspondió sin pensárselo.

La luz de las velas junto con el sonido del agua chocando con el cristal hizo que se olvidaron de todo, ahora sólo estaban ellos. Sakura le sacó la camisa… acarició con suavidad la cálida piel de su espalda, sentía sus músculos contraerse.

Sasuke besaba su cuello, sus hombros, sus labios… fue deslizando hacía arriba la camisa que cubría su cuerpo. Cuando sus pieles entraron en contacto se estremecieron… Él beso la piel que iba dejando al descubierto, ella cerró los ojos, quería guardar en su memoria todas y cada una de las caricias de Sasuke.

_Caricias, susurros, besos, risas, suspiros, abrazos…_

_Amor, alegría, placer…_

Cuerpos desnudos moviéndose, palabras incoherentes lanzadas al aire, gemidos descontrolados provocados por él placer.

Sakura se arqueó completamente mientras llegaba al clímax, su cabeza echada hacia atrás, dejando a la vista de Sasuke el cuello de ella, junto con sus senos, que se movían al compás de sus embestidas. Ella estaba llegando…

-Sasuke…

Él se fijo en el colgante que ella llevaba puesto, un corazón de plata junto a una llave… besó el dije de plata y siguió besando su pecho… Sakura sonrió ante la acción del moreno, entrelazó sus delgadas piernas en su cintura… Él cerró los ojos y se incorporó lo suficiente para agarrar una de sus piernas y embestirla con más fuerza.

Ella no aguantó más, abrió los ojos cuando llegó… todo su cuerpo se estremeció por el orgasmo.

Se abrazó al cuello de Sasuke, mientras el la seguía embistiendo.

-Sakura…

Cayeron agotados sobre el sofá. Uno sobre el otro, saciados, sudados y agotados, no pudieron evitar volver a quedarse dormidos.

Hacía la media noche, Sasuke se despertó… las velas ya se habían extinguido pero afuera seguía lloviendo. Se levantó sin hacer ruido y sin ninguna clase de vergüenza por estar desnudo cargó a Sakura en brazos. Ella se despertó ligeramente, pero se volvió a dormir con una sonrisa cuando se encontró entre las suaves sábanas de la cama de Sasuke, se acurrucó en ella como una niña pequeña.

Pero él… no daba dormido. Abrió el cajón y sacó el sobre… lo leyó por quinta vez ese día y lo volvió a guardar.

Suspiró cansado.

Se metió entre las sábanas a su lado, y se quedó mirándola… después de horas pensando en todo lo que había pasado se abrazó a ella, no quería perderla. Renunciaría a todo por ella. Pasara lo que pasara… ella estaría **siempre** por encima de _todo_ y de _todos_.

·····

_Las cosas parecían un sueño, un sueño del cual… no quería despertar._

_Aunque… los sueños son muy frágiles._

_Hay que tener cuidado y saber cuidarlos,_

_Si no… se pueden romper._

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

Sé que me merezco de todo por tardar en actualizar. Pero no he podido subirlo antes, este capítulo, ha sido reescrito unas cinco veces. No me quedaba como yo quería, uno de mis principales problemas fue el lime... (que al final incluí xD). Bueno espero que, de todas formas os haya gustado y _consentirme_ un poco xD! y dejarme vuestros reviews :P!

·······

**Capítulo séptimo: **_Secretos _


	8. вєѕσѕ

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen… su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto.

-

**-**

**Capítulo séptimo.**

**-**

Beso

-

-

_Sakura…_

Jamás… en toda mi vida me he sentido tan plácida y relaja… un poco perezosa también, pero como no, sí estoy cómodamente envuelta entre sábanas, acostada de lado mirando el rostro de un Sasuke completamente dormido.

Parece un niño, en realidad todavía se podría decir que _es_ un niño… ¡Pero _es_ mío!

Sonrío como una tonta… quiero abrazarlo y acurrucarme entre sus brazos… sentir su piel y sus labios, pero no quiero acercarme para no despertarlo, además deseo guardar este momento para siempre en mis recuerdos.

Sus ojos cerrados, su rostro relajado, sus labios entre abiertos… me aguanto la risa ya que su pelo está completamente desordenado, y… a pesar de eso está muy guapo.

Aunque es casi doloroso, me levanto de la cama, apartando las sábanas con cuidado, quiero darle una sorpresa. Me tapo con su camisa… tengo que encontrar mi ropa. Bajo las escaleras lo más sigilosa que puedo hasta llegar al salón, un tímido sonrojo cubre mi cara nada más ver el sofá…

Con sólo recordar que ayer Sasuke y yo… lo _hicimos_ en ese sofá, se me encienden las mejillas. Recojo mi ropa desperdigada por el suelo, me visto rápidamente allí mismo y me relajo sobre es sofá.

No puedo retener una pequeña risa al recodar, todas las tardes que Sasuke y yo, cuando éramos niños nos pasamos en este mismo sofá, viendo la tele, jugando con los videojuegos o viendo películas… quien iba a decir que años después le encontraríamos una utilidad mucho más… placentera.

Suspiro y me apartó un mechón de pelo que me estorba, muy a mi pesar me levanto y voy hacía la cocina a preparar la sorpresa. Sé que Sasuke no soporta los dulces, pero ni él es capaz de resistirse a mis tortitas con caramelo, se donde están las cosas en la cocina de Sasuke, busco lo que necesito y me pongo a cocinar…

Se que bajará corriendo en cuanto el dulce olor del desayuno llegue hasta él y efectivamente poco después escucho pasos apresurados, veo como Sasuke entra en la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con sólo unos vaqueros viene hacía mí y me besa repetidamente la mejilla, sabía que le iban a encantar…

-Buen día amor –me dice entre beso y beso, yo me rió ya que abrazándome él por la espalda se me dificulta manejar la sartén- ¡Sasuke-kun!... –me había mordido el cuello de forma juguetona antes de sentarse en la mesa-

Cuando termino mi tarea, dejo un enorme plato lleno de tortitas, veo como Sasuke coge unas cuantas y las embadurna de caramelo, me avergüenzo en ese instante por la idea que se me acaba de venir a la cabeza de cómo emplear de mejor forma ese caramelo…

Yo también me sirvo unas cuantas y las baño con un poco de caramelo.

Disfruto viéndolo comer mis tortitas, se mete a la boca bocados tan grandes que creo que se va a atragantar. Dios… si sigo a sí se me caerá la baba.

Tomo mi desayuno, sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke… es tan, tan, tan… lindo. Acabamos de desayunar…

-Ya recojo yo… tu cocinaste

-no importa.

Al final terminamos por limpiar y recoger la cocina los dos, _juntos_.

Indiscutiblemente esta es una de las mejores mañanas que he vivido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sasuke está sentado en el sofá, yo sentada sobre sus piernas, acurrucada en su pecho… él me abraza cariñosamente, ambos nos reímos porque estamos viendo la tele… uno de nuestros programas favoritos. Siento como acaricia una de mis manos, y entrelazamos los dedos, es tan cariñoso.

Es muy difícil encontrar un amigo como Sasuke, pero como novio… es aun mejor.

Siento como sus labios recorren mi cuello en una caricia, me río… _cosquillas_, como una niña encojo mi cuello y lo abrazo.

-¿Vendrás al partido de esta tarde?

-claro

Ese partido, la final… no me la perdería por nada del mundo. Le miro a lo ojos mientras enredo mis dedos en los cabellos de su nuca, sonrió porque acabo de conseguir sacarle un sonrojo, se ve tierno con sus mejillas coloradas. Me acerco a sus labios rozando mi nariz con la suya, besarle es inevitable… entre el beso muerdo muy suavemente su labio inferior, doy una respingo en sus brazos al escuchar el sonido de mi móvil.

Estoy planteándome seriamente si deshacerme de ese aparatito infernal. Con que sea mi madre… arrugo el entrecejo y me estiro hasta llegar a la mesita que esta enfrente de nosotros, cojo el móvil y… efectivamente, quien mejor que mi madre para arruinar el momento.

-¿Sí…? -contesto aburrida-

-Cariño, ven a casa a la hora de comer… -suspiré cansada y apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke-

-Vale…

Cuelgo el móvil y me acurruco entre sus brazos, ese es mi lugar… acaricio su brazos hasta llegar a los bíceps, nunca me había fijado en lo fuerte que estaba… respiró su aroma y me pongo a pensar en todas las chichas que seguramente están detrás de Sasuke, acaricio su pecho… lo más seguro es que muchas pagarían lo que fuera por estar en mi lugar.

Y me doy cuenta de que… estoy celosa. Pero no unos celos posesivos… más bien es miedo, miedo a que chicas mejores que yo, se fijen en él. Levanto mi rostro, el tiene los ojos cerrados, acaricia mi pelo como si estuviera guardando en la memoria su tacto. Le beso sonoramente en la mejilla y él abre los ojos riendo.

-¿tienes que irte con tu madre?

-Si… -Besa mi coronilla, por Dios, repito...¿como puede ser tan lindo?-

-Te voy a buscar esta tarde y vamos juntos al partido. ¿Te parece?

-Sí

-Venga, te acompaño a casa

Me levantó haciendo un mohín, si pudiera parar el tiempo lo hubiera detenido hace unos instantes, entrelazamos nuestras manos, él coge las llaves de su casa y salimos hacía la mía. Caminamos despacio el uno junto al otro, el sol baña nuestros cuerpos… un día perfecto para su partido.

Me pongo de morros cuando llegamos a mi jardín y suspiro cansada al estar enfrente de mi puerta, no quiero separarme de él.

-¿Quieres quedarte a comer?

-No… iré a dormir un rato –me acaricia el rostro- no es bueno comer mucho antes de los partidos.

Lo miro a los ojos, sigo sin entender como pude pasar por alto esa chipa que reside en ellos, le acaricio el pelo absorta en sus labios, los cuales me incitan a besarlos, a morderlos a acariciarlos… un calor recorre mi cuerpo, y la única manera que encuentro para pararlo es ponerme de puntillas y besarlo…

Nunca me cansaré de hacerlo.

Acaricio con mis pulgares sus mejillas antes de juntar mis labios con los suyos, no me importa quien nos pueda ver. Cuando me separo el junta su frente con la mía, me sonríe… mientras yo me derrito como una boba, lo abrazo a modo de despidida y en contra de mi voluntad entro a casa. Observo por el cristal de la ventana a Sasuke volver a su casa… él se va con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola mamá!

-Hola cariño…

La escucho desde la cocina junto con el sonido de ollas y sartenes, estará preparando la comida. Subo corriendo las escaleras hasta mi habitación y me dejo caer sobre mi cama como si fuera un saco… estoy agotada. Cierro pesadamente los ojos, hace sólo escasos minutos que no veo a Sasuke y ya lo echo de menos, quiero escuchar su risa, ver sus ojos y sentir su piel.

Quiero que esté a mi lado día y noche… pero sobretodo quiero que _todos_ sepan que estoy…

Perdidamente _enamorada_ de **Sasuke Uchiha. **

…

Otra vez voy a llegar tarde… escucho a mi madre desde el piso de abajo avisarme de que Sasuke me está esperando abajo con el coche, y yo todavía en brasier. Abro ambas puertas de mi armario y escojo una simple camiseta blanca, que por cierto… me la regaló Sasuke. Abrocho el botón de mis vaqueros negros entubados y me pongo, mientras bajo las escaleras, unas bambas blancas.

Sí… soy un desastre, salgo de casa para ver a mi novio apoyado en su coche, se ve muy guapo con el pelo húmedo y con el traje de fútbol de su equipo. Jum… me mira con esa cara de, _otra vez llegas tarde_, ahora me dirá…

-siempre soy yo el que te tiene que esperar… -decimos al unísono-

El pone una mueca de enfado, aunque sé perfectamente que no lo está. Me acercó a él con una sonrisa y apoyo mi cuerpo contra el suyo, al parecer sentir mis senos aplastados contra su pecho le hicieron reaccionar, me mira con atención y yo sonrió pícaramente. Alzo mi rostro hasta acercarme a su oído…

-La espera tiene su _recompensa_…

Le muerdo suavemente el cuello y siento como los músculos de su abdomen se contraen, enreda sus dedos en mi cabellera y me obliga a mirarle… mi respiración se mezcla con la suya, quiero que me bese, necesito que me bese. Y voy cerrando despacio mis ojos… Pero no ocurre nada.

-Creo que tu madre nos está mirando…

Me doy la vuelta rápidamente para comprobar como un par de ojos esmeralda, los cuales heredé, nos observan. Cotilla… y lo peor de todo es que a Sasuke se le hace gracia… se está partiendo de la risa. Nos separamos y me abre la puerta del coche mientras entro con cara resignada.

Tengo una madre chismosa y un novio… tonto.

Cuando él se monta en el coche aun se está riendo, enciende el motor y me besa los labios antes de arrancar.

Bueno, al menos obtuve **mi** _beso_.

···

Llegamos al campo de fútbol, las gradas estaban llenas, a pesar de ser un equipo juvenil, mucha gente venía a verlos, a parte de que era la final. Sasuke y yo nos tuvimos que separar, él entró junto con sus compañeros de equipo hacía los vestuarios, mientras yo buscaba a mis amigos por las gradas.

En teoría, Naruto y Tenten deberían de haberme guardado un sitio, bajo por las escaleras de las gradas hasta que logro ver una cabeza rubia. Sonrío mientras apuro mi paso, que bien… están en primera fila a un metro sobre el nivel del campo de juego.

-Hola chicos…

Naruto y Tenten se separan para dejarme un hueco y me siento entre ellos.

-¿Sakura… cuál es la sorpresa? –mis mejillas se encienden, pero sonrío misteriosamente-

-¿Qué sorpresa? –Pregunta el rubio sin entender-

-ya lo veras Naruto…

Fue entonces cuando escuche esa voz…

-Sakura-_chan_

Giro mi rostro sorprendida, Sai esta sentado dos filas por encima mía junto a sus amigos.

-Sai… -susurro… ¿Porque tuvo que venir?-

-Sakura-chan… Sasuke va a salir. –Grita emocionado Naruto-

Miro al campo de juego, efectivamente los jugadores están saliendo al campo. Frunzo el entrecejo y rezo porque Sasuke no vea a Sai, se que es celoso… y mi ex… nunca le cayó del todo bien. Sólo espero que no se desconcentre, sé que esta final es muy importante para él.

Veo a Sasuke buscándome con la mirada, cuando nuestros ojos se encuentra me sonríe… pero lamentablemente debió de ver a Sai, por que su sonrisa desapareció. Veo como Gaara lo llama, pero Sasuke ni se inmuta, no hasta que el pelirrojo se ve obligado a golpearle en el hombro.

Aprieto los puños… va a empezar el partido… y siento que las cosas, no van a ir nada bien.

···

Cuando Sasuke tocaba con sus pies una pelota de fútbol era como magia… pero en ese partido había fallado cuatro tiros a puerta, perdido tres pases y hasta fallado un penalti. Gaara se tiraba de los pelos, su mejor delantero y amigo estaba jodiendo el partido, y la segunda parte terminaba con un marcador de 2-0.

Me miro las manos, sé que Sasuke está jugando a sí por mi culpa, si Sai no estuviera aquí. Cierro los ojos frustrada, las cosas no tenían que haber salido así… pero no importa. Abro los ojos con determinación… Nada ni nadie va a arruinar mi _sorpresa_.

Me pongo en pie nada más veo que los jugadores salen de los vestuarios hacía el campo de juego, trago saliva y siento mis piernas pesadas, una repentina timidez invade mi cuerpo… siento como se me sonrojan las mejillas. Pero sonrió, sonrió al ver la cabellera rebelde de Sasuke, pisando el césped.

Me acerco a la barandilla que separan las gradas del campo, me agacho y paso por ellas bajo la mirada incrédula de mis amigos, salto la pequeña distancia y siento el césped a mis pies.

-Sasuke-kun…

Se da la vuelta cuando escucha su nombre y me mira entre feliz e incrédulo. Ambos nos acercamos poco a poco… cuando apenas medio metro nos separa el no se mueve, como si supiera que no debe tocarme porque estamos en público, pero a mi ya no me importa… no me importa la gente, no me importa Sai y mucho menos me importa lo que piensen de mi.

-Sólo me importas tú… -le susurro, él me mira dubitativo… sólo atino a sonreírle-

Acorto la distancia que nos separa… para mí ahora solo estamos el y yo.

Sujeto sus mejillas con ambas manos y junto nuestros labios, acaricio su piel enternecida… porque aunque responde fogosamente a mi beso, no sabe donde poner las manos, al final se decide por colocarlas en mi cintura… Cuando nos separamos lo veo, aun si cabe mas tierno, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sorprendido.

Me besa la frente y me susurra un _te quiero_.

-Y yo a ti… -le grito mientras lo veo correr hacía el centro del campo-

Me siento liberada, me muerdo el labio inferior mientras regreso a mi asiento. Naruto está con la boca abierta y Tenten me mira orgullosa de mí… Me siento entre ellos y Tenten no tarda en darme un abrazo. Poco después Naruto cierra la boca de golpe y escucho que dice: _se venía venir…_

Parece que él no es el único sorprendido, Gaara está mirando con la boca abierta a Sasuke mientras **mi novio **sonríe, Gaara se encoge de hombros y le susurra algo a Sasuke.

Sí… mi novio, que bien suena.

La mirada oscura azabache choca con la mía, siento un cosquilleo recorrer mi cuerpo, esa mirada… promete muchas cosas.

Eso sí… después del partido, porque la segunda parte… va a comenzar.

-

* * *

**¡¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!!**

**setsuna17... .-'Maria J.'-... Paulita-Chan... katsura-chan Uchina o Andy...** (me vine a dar cuenta hoy del cap 7 de tu fic un libro cualquiera, no vi cuando actualizaste, ya lo puse en alerts para que no vuelva a pasarme lo mismo xD!, te cuidas.)...** AkAnE-xAn...** (presiosaa!! espero q te guste este cap tanto como a mi me gusto el de tu fic :p, cuidate) **Yuuko-dono... Princess-Dark-Angel... Jarnall... Darkz-chan... Jul13ttA... jessy moon 15... Sakuritica... colette hatake... [Maya... ****SasteR… -Sakura-Star-… SaRiTa… -Sakuritah-… cathy… Kakis… ikamari… alexavenuz… LedaK… MariadeUchiha… Kirara… AoSakura… Casidi… ****Karura Hime… natty-chan…**

Os quieroo!! y no penseís que me olvidé de la carta de Sasuke, pero tendreís que esperar para ver de lo que trata :p... Como habeis visto este capítulo es narrado desde el punto de vista de Sakura, el siguiente sere narraado por Sasuke. Espero que os haya gustado y me dejeis vuestros reviews:p

**¡cuídense!**


	9. Dιѕfяυтαя

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen… su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas de autora:** Algunos tendrán ganas de tirarme una silla o una mesa, después del tiempo que he estado en "inactivo"... Pero en mi favor debo decir que me tirarían cosas peores (_venga échenle imaginación... ¿Que me tirarían? xD)_ si hubieran leído lo último que había estado escribiendo estos meses. Cuando uno no está bien, se refleja en lo que escribe o por lo menos en mi caso.

Y bueno digamos que mi problema se arregló xD... me siento mejor y vuelvo a disfrutar escribiendo, aun así he notado que mi nivel a empeorado un poco, bueno... después de esta larga explicación-excusa, les dejo con el octavo capitulo. ¡Cuídense!

**Dedicado a:** _Danielauchiha._ Estuve trabajando en el capítulo esta mañana para poder subirlo antes del fin de semana xD!

-

-

**Capítulo octavo**

-

Disfrutar

-

Joder… cansado me revuelvo el pelo, con el dorso de mi mano seco el sudor que resbala por mi frente, el calor es asfixiante y todavía me quedan veinte agobiantes minutos antes de que acabe el partido.

El marcador es alentador… gracias a dos de mis pases Gaara pudo marcar, pero el empate no nos vale, si queremos el torneo debemos ganar. Hago sonar las articulaciones de mis dedos, no sólo quiero ganar por el torneo, quiero darle en las narices al imbécil de Sai. Él espera que perdamos…

Gaara me hace una seña y ambos nos colocamos cerca del centro del campo. Busco a Sakura entre el público… sonrío, aun no me creo lo que esa loca a hecho.

-Sasuke… veinte minutos, no te me duermas.

Miro directamente a la portería… seguramente, Sakura me había besado porque sabía lo importante que era para mí…

¿Qué mejor manera de recompensarla que ganar el partido?

**x. . . . .**

No puedo contener la risa mientras veo a Gaara siendo azotado con una toalla en los vestuarios.

-¡Cabrón!

Oh, a Suigetsu le va a costar caro el toallazo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que el chorro de agua me de directamente en el rostro. La alegría es palpable en el vestuario, después de todo no todos los días ganamos el torneo. Después de varios intentos en el último minuto metimos un gol, fue pura suerte… Pero ganamos.

Salgo de las duchas con una toalla amarrada a mi cintura, me siento en el banco y empiezo a sacar mi ropa limpia.

-Eh, Sasuke… -Me llama Gaara- ¿Tú y Sakura…?

-¿Qué?

-¿Estáis saliendo?

-¿Tú que crees?

-No me extraña… -comentó suigetsu parándose a mi lado- Haruno tiene un buen par de… ¡Perdón Sasuke!

Todo el vestuario empezó a reírse, mientras yo perseguía _tranquilamente_ a suigetsu.

**x. . . . .**

Como siempre soy el último en salir… veo a Sakura en la salida de los vestuarios.

-Felicidades

-Gracias amor… -le doy un pequeño beso en los labios antes de entrelazar su mano con la mía-

-¿Vamos a comer un helado para celebrar tu victoria?

Sonrío como un bobo… por ella, es en lo que me ha convertido.

-Vamos…

Veinte minutos después, estamos en nuestro banco tomándonos unos helados.

-¿No vas a ir a celebrarlo con tú equipo? –Me pregunta mientras saborea su helado-

-Prefiero celebrarlo contigo.

Me da un sonoro beso en la mejilla, para después prestarle atención a su helado de chocolate. Empiezo a recordar como hace un tiempo estábamos sentados en el mismo lugar y yo… aquel día Sakura había calentado mis hormonas, pero ahora la diferencia es que no tenía por que aguantarme las ganas de besarla, de abrazarla…

Y oh, su cuello expuesto, me estaba llamando a gritos.

Me acerqué y lo besé… escuché un suave gemido cuando acaricié con mi lengua la sensible y blanquecina piel de su cuello, noté su mano posada en pierna… acercándome a ella, sonreí sobre su piel, al parecer le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo.

-Sasuke…

Me separé para besarla, con mi mano libre acaricié su cintura acercándola a mí, sin importarme que estuviéramos en un parque o que alguien nos pudiera ver.

-¿Vamos a la ladera?

-¿a ver la estrellas?

-¿A qué si no tonto?

A sí le llamábamos al sitio en donde pequeños nuestros padres nos llevaban a ver los fuegos artificiales de la ciudad, además era un sitio perfecto para ver las estrellas… solíamos ir _muy_ de vez en cuando. El lugar era bonito… no estaba muy alejado de la carretera y tenía unas vistas perfectas del cielo y la ciudad.

-Como quieras.

-Vamos… -dijo antes de tirarme de la mano y levantarme del brazo-

**x. . . . .**

-No vas a ver nada…

-Déjame… -me dijo aguantándose la risa-

-amor… está nublado

A pesar de que era de noche, las estrellas estaban ocultas por unas espesas nubes. Pero la terquedad de Sakura, que quería a toda costa ver las estrellas, le impedía volver a casa.

Estábamos dentro de mi coche, sentados esperando a que el cielo, se _despejara_.

-Espera un poco más…

-nena… esas nubes no se van a mover de ahí. –No pude aguantar la risa-

Puede que ella estuviera muy entretenida mirándola al cielo, confiando ciegamente en que las estrellas aparecerían… pero yo estaba muy aburrido. Aproveché que ella estaba distraída para volver a besarle el cuello, sentí como se relajaba enseguida.

Los segundos que transcurrieron después fueron bastante borrosos para mí… sólo sabía que Sakura había acabado sentada a horcajadas sobre mí, hice para atrás un poco el asiento para tener más espacio.

Nuestras lenguas se encontraron en un tórrido beso…

-¡Au!...

Sé que no es muy romántico de mi parte reírme a carcajada limpia justo cuando mi novia se saca la camisa… pero el golpe que se había dado con el espejo retrovisor central se merecía un buen par de carcajadas.

-Que gracia Uchiha…

Aunque intentara parecer enfada ella también se aguantaba la risa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…

Rodeé su cintura desnuda con mis brazos y besé su labios, son tan suaves… se mueven contra los míos de forma acompasada, cada vez que la beso estoy más seguro de que jamás me cansaría de ella.

Las sensaciones que me hace sentir son indescriptibles… ella ocupa una parte de mi corazón, _es una parte de mí_, sé que si ella me llegara a faltar no sería el mismo.

-¿Por que no vamos a los asientos de atrás? –Uf… esa pregunta no me hubiera dolido tanto, _al afrontar la realidad,_ si no la hubiera susurrado con ese tono tan… excitado-

Tuve que morderme, de frustración, el labio inferior antes de hablar para evitar soltar alguna maldición.

-No tengo preservativos… -susurré amargamente antes de que me besara de nuevo-

Sakura se rió contra mi boca… _¿Cómo podía reírse en un momento así?_

_¿Y como podía olvidarme de llevar encima un maldito preservativo…? _

-Yo sí…

_¿Tengo o no tengo la mejor novia del mundo? _

Ella fue la primera en llegar a los asientos traseros del coche, y no se como pero conseguí sacarme –o arrancarme- la camisa antes de imitarla… no recuerdo quién desvistió a quién, ni cuantos gemidos se escucharon aquella noche, sólo sé que nunca le habíamos dado tan buen uso a un preservativo… _por ahora._

**x. . . . .**

No quiero levantar la cabeza, prefiero seguir enterrándola entre mis brazos… con mi nariz bien aplastada contra el pupitre.

Desde hoy… odio a muerte a mi profesora de filosofía. Parecía simpática detrás de esas gafas anchas de culo de vaso… _parecía_. Espero a escuchar los pasos de la profesora fuera del aula antes de alzar la cabeza. Me recuesto sobre la silla, ver como Sakura se sienta con una sonrisa sobre mi pupitre, no aligera mi frustración.

Todos nuestros compañeros de clase empiezan a recoger sus cosas y poco a poco van saliendo del aula.

-Saca esa cara… no es para tanto.

-Cincuenta páginas Sakura…

-Tienes dos semanas Sasuke, vago…

Lo mismo que le había llamado la profesora… sólo porque no me presenté al tercer examen de la evaluación. ¿Para qué si en los dos exámenes había sacado diez?. Y ahora tengo que hacer un estúpido trabajo que seguro me restará tiempo con Sakura.

Cuando comprobé que el último de mis compañeros había salida del aula, me levanto de la silla… Me coloco entre las piernas de sakura mientras ella rodea con sus brazos mi cuello.

Nada más nuestros labios se unen, unas ganas tremendas de sacarle la ropa y hacer que gritara mi nombre en gemidos me recorre todo el cuerpo. Solo me lo impide el hecho de que en cualquier momento podría entrar alguien en el aula.

No me reconozco a mi mismo… yo nunca había sido tan impulsivo ni desvergonzado, si cuando veía un escena un tanto subidita de tono en alguna película sentía arder mis mejillas y la punta de mis orejas.

Sakura se ríe… pero no aparta mi mano, que sigue acariciando su muslo bajo la falda. Agacho la cabeza, acariciando con mi lengua la piel de su cuello, y aunque la excitación empieza a hacerse presente no doy un paso más… Pero a ella parece no importarle que cualquiera pudiera entrar en la clase, ya que comienza a jugar con mi cabello sabiendo cuanto me excita.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos… -al ver el mohín de sus labios solo puedo sonreír mientras acaricio dulcemente su rostro- ¿No querrás quedarte aquí?

-Contigo no me importaría, Sasuke-kun. –Tanta inocencia y dulzura reflejan sus ojos cuando me mira que no puedo evitar sentirme… _cursi_- ¿Vamos a mí casa?... Hoy no hay nadie

-¿Y eso? –Pregunto antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios y apremiándola a bajar del pupitre-

-Ni idea…

-Hoy tengo entrenamiento amor, a las seis y media me tengo que ir.

Suspira no muy contenta, mientras caminamos por los pasillos del instituto, me abraza por la cintura mientras yo la rodeo por los hombros y beso su coronilla antes de traspasar las puertas del instituto.

-Mañana podemos quedar para estudiar… Así me ayudas a hacer el trabajo.

-Como sí necesitaras ayuda… sacarás sobresaliente, como siempre.

Mi móvil suena justo cuando estamos llegando a mi coche, lo respondo mientras nos sentamos en él.

-¿Sí…?

-Sasuke… -escucho la voz cansada de Gaara- ¿después del entrenamiento puedes venirte a mi casa?

-De acuerdo… ¿pasó algo?

-No… es para hablar de lo del viaje… además tenemos que llamar al entrador.

-Ah… vale. Nos vemos después.

Me recuesto en el asiento y me obligo a olvidar la llamada, mi atención se centra en el espejo retrovisor… que gracias a él, puedo ver los asientos traseros, imágenes de recuerdos recientes vienen a mi mente y forman en mí una sonrisa. Casi podría jurar que siento en las palmas de mi manos el tacto de la piel de Sakura… puedo ver con claridad como aquellos ojos verdes mi miraban con excitación palpable. Y Dios sabe que jamás olvidaré el tono de los gemidos que soltaba, a medida que la embestía y el clímax nos rodeaba a ambos.

Parece que los pensamientos de Sakura no son muy dispares a los míos, porque me mira con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas suavemente sonrojadas. Sonrió y le acaricio una mejilla…

_Sakura se ruboriza por nada. _

Observo mi mano, que está fuertemente entrelazada con la suya sobre mi rodilla, la acaricio con mi pulgar… y llegó a una conclusión que siempre ha sido evidente para mí.

No puedo, ni quiero, vivir sin ella.

-_Te amo pequeña…_

**x. . . .**

Con el teclado, sigo pasando una por una las fotos… Sakura se había empeñado en hacer una sesión para actualizar nuestro álbum. En la mayoría salimos besándonos, y oh… disfrute cada foto. Sonrío ante una de las fotos, sale Sakura tirada en el suelo al lado de la cama, no sé que paso en ese momento… pero la dejé de mirar un segundo y al siguiente estaba en el suelo.

Lo que nos habíamos reído mientras yo inmortalizaba el momento.

Entra Sakura a su dormitorio con dos vasos hasta arriba de zumo, los deja sobre el escritorio, al lado del ordenador. En vuelvo su cintura cuando ella se sienta sobre una de mis piernas frente a la pantalla.

-Borra esa foto…

-¿Por qué?

-Salgo fea…

-Nena hasta tirada en el suelo estás preciosa…

-Pelota…

Es cierto que no estaba en la mejor posición, pero no miento, para mi está preciosa… Le guiño un ojo antes de atraerla hacia mí para besarla.

-quédate a dormir hoy en mi casa.

-Sasuke mañana hay clase…

-Llévate lo que necesites.

Tras unos segundos de vacilación, su rostro me dijo que la había convencido.

-No sé cuando acaba el entrenamiento, sí quieres puedes ir a mi casa, estaré allí como muy tarde... a las ocho y media.

-Y si tu hermano no está como entro…

-Itachi nunca esta en casa… -me reí- te dejo mis llaves vale

Y me besó en señal de asentimiento.

**x. . .**

-¿Sasuke… estás seguro de que sabes en que equipo vamos a jugar?

-Lo sé…

-Pues parece que no –me recriminó- estás loco… piénsatelo bien, el fútbol es tu futuro.

Hubo una pausa… estaba sentado en la cama de Gaara, mirando al suelo mientras era observado por la mirada inquisidora de su amigo.

-¿Es por Sakura?

Sasuke no contestó.

-Es una chica Sasuke… eres joven. ¿Vas a dejar pasar esta oportunidad por ella?

Alzó la vista, sabía que Gaara estaba decepcionado con él… pero el pelirrojo no comprendía lo que él sentía por ella.

-Te llamo esta noche…

-Te queda poco tiempo para pensarlo

-Lo sé…

-Sasuke, sólo espero que elijas bien

Se despidió de su amigo… mientras conducía rumbo a su casa, solo podía pensar en una cosa… estaba seguro de que… _lo que acaba de elegir_, sería algo de lo que no se arrepentiría nunca.

* * *

**. . . Gracias por llegar hasta aquí (:**

**Y agradecer a los que me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior. **

**¡Cuídense mucho!**


	10. ρσя ѕιємρяє αмσя

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen… su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto.

-

-

**Capí****tulo nove****no**

**-**

**-**

**P**or siempre a_m_or.

-

-

Estaba más aburrida que una ostra. Tumbada en la cama de Sasuke miraba el techo, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer. Que asco de tarde, además… _lo echaba de menos._

¿Por qué tenían que entrenar precisamente hoy?

Se medió incorporó para poder abrir el cajón de la mesilla de noche de Sasuke, él solía leer por las noches y más o menos compartían los mismos gustos literarios. Alcanzó un libro, reconoció al autor y sonrió, a Sasuke-kun le gustaba _J. R. R. Tolkien_, pero con el libro, sin querer se llevó también una carta.

¿Quién le podía enviar cartas a Sasuke?... Era una tontería, pero, frunció los labios al pensar que podía ser una carta de amor de alguna admiradora. Y enserio, jamás, en su vida había sido curiosa, es más, prefería no entrometerse en los asuntos de la gente. _Pero Sasuke-kun…_ y la curiosidad la venció.

●**..**

Sasuke se bajó tranquilamente del coche, nadie diría que acaba de tomar una decisión que seguramente marcaría su vida. Y es que muchas veces hasta los más pequeños actos pueden cambiarlo todo, pero… ¿Para bien o para mal?

¿Cuál es el mejor camino?... Lo único que sabía seguro es que, _no tenía ni idea de cual sería su futuro_. Por lo que se juró a si mismo que no iba a darle más vueltas al asunto. Ya estaba decidido. Y no tenía pensado perder el tiempo en buscar las posibles resoluciones de su decisión. Era mucho mejor disfrutar el tiempo con Sakura.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos en busca de sus llaves, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se las había dejado a ella. Sonrió y llamó a la puerta, escuchó los pasos apresurados de Sakura acercarse, cuando ella abrió la puerta y se echó a sus brazos él la recibió _feliz_. Besó la coronilla de Sakura antes de que los dos entraran en casa.

-¿Qué tal te fue el entrenamiento?

-Bien… después de lo de ayer -Dijo dejando su bolsa de entrenar al lado de la puerta- hoy no nos esforzamos mucho.

Sakura jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos. _La conocía demasiado,_ eso solo podía significar dos cosas. O que iba a contar una mentira o que acababa de hacer algo que no debía. Jamás olvidaría como Sakura había roto su muñeco favorito, rondaban los seis años y Sakura, después de dos semanas frotándose las manos como una obsesa, había confesado la verdad.

-¿Qué has hecho…? –preguntó Sasuke divertido-

-Nada… -la rodeó con sus brazos y buscó sus labios-

-Desembucha

-No he hecho nada

-Ya sé, te has cargado alguna parte de la casa

-¡No!... tu casa está intacta

Y Sasuke no supo si lo besó para que no insistiera más o simplemente porque deseaba besarlo, pero no se quejó. Necesitaba besarla y tenía clarísimo que… disfrutaría tanto de Sakura como le fuera posible.

●**..**

-¿Qué quieres hacer esta tarde?

Sasuke, supo en el mismo momento en que realizó la pregunta, que Sakura no lo había escuchado. Estaban prácticamente uno en cima del otro, pero Sakura estaba sumida completamente en su mundo. Ella estaba recostada sobre el cabezal de la cama, y él recostado sobre ella.

Estaba rara, parecía distraída pero a la vez atenta, no sabía explicarlo. Sakura acariciaba su cabello, enredando una y otra vez sus finos dedos entre los mechones oscuros, ella soltó un suspiró y al fin bajó de las nubes.

-¿Qué dijiste amor? –El tono dulce y calmado de su voz tranquilizó a Sasuke, _quizá no sea nada, a lo mejor está cansada_-

-¿Te apetece hacer algo?

-Sí, darte un beso –Contestó riendo-

-Pues dame un beso

Sakura resbaló por el cabezal, instando a Sasuke a colocarse sobre ella, cuando sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura, se besaron. Sasuke acariciaba los labios de Sakura con los suyos, lentamente, saboreándolos sin prisas.

Sintió a Sakura sonreír sobre sus labios, y también como sus suaves manos le acariciaban su flequillo, apartándolo hacía atrás.

-Me haces cosquillas con el flequillo

-Disculpa amor

-me encanta -susurró-

-¿Sabes una cosa?

-¿Hmm?

Los besos que Sasuke había comenzado a regar sobre su cuello le impedían formular una respuesta más elaborada.

-Te amo Sakura.

-¿Cuanto? _–Y Sasuke se rió-_

-Desde el suelo hasta el cielo. –Susurró suavemente cerca de su oído-

-¿Pues sabes una cosa Sasuke-kun?

-¿Qué pequeña?

-Yo te quiero igual, estés aquí conmigo o en la estrella más lejana.

Y antes de sentir como la mano de Sasuke acariciaba su mejilla, vio como le sonreía como nunca antes. Y sé perdió maravillada en sus ojos, es sus labios, en sus manos… Se perdió en él.

_-Te quiero tanto, Sasuke-kun._

●**..**

Hacía horas que Sasuke se había quedado dormido, pero ella… no podía conciliar el maldito sueño. No se podía creer que el chico que la abrazaba con amor aun dormido, la iba a abandonar en unas semanas. _Había leído la carta… _Y las piezas no encajaban, como la podía amar y al mismo tiempo ocultarle que se iría en unas semanas. Él estaba tan tranquilo, tan despreocupado.

¿Cuanto iba a esperar?... y lo más importante. ¿¡Qué iban hacer!?

Sasuke se movió a su espalda, y por un momento pensó que lo había despertado… pero él lo único que hizo, completamente dormido, fue pegarse más a su cuerpo y hundir el rostro en los cabellos rosados. Se aguantó las lágrimas, Sasuke se lo diría.

Seguramente estaría buscando el momento adecuado, hablarían y buscarían una manera de afrontar las cosas.

Estaba completamente segura, Sasuke sería sincero con ella, se lo contaría todo.

●**..**

Su seguridad iba menguando día a día y _aunque no lo aparentaba_ frente a Sasuke, después de una semana dándole vueltas al asunto estaba histérica, alterada, crispada, nerviosa, inquieta y ¡turbada!... Sí Sasuke todavía no le contaba que pronto que se iría a otra ciudad para jugar al puñetero fútbol, iba a colapsar en un ataque de ansiedad.

Además, no solo era el hecho de que se fuera, era que él… ¡estaba más tranquilo que nunca!

Sakura estaba boca abajo en la cama de Sasuke, estudiaba -un intento de ello- biología, pero no podía despegar la vista de la nuca de Sasuke, el señorito estaba muy… tranquilo, calmado, sosegado, sereno –adjetivos que ella envidiaba en ese momento- ocupado en terminar el trabajo de filosofía.

Sakura suspiró, ¿_Y si?_… Sasuke no le decía nada, _y si… _se iba sin despedirse ni siquiera de ella, _Y si_… se encontraba a otra chica allá, _y si…_ se había aburrido de ella, Y _si…_ ya no la quería y deseba marcharse lo antes posible.

Había demasiados Y si… en su cabeza, la angustia iba a acabar con ella de un momento a otro.

El móvil de Sasuke sonó provocándole a Sakura un respingo.

-¿Sí? –Contestó Sasuke, Sakura no podía distinguir ni la voz ni lo que decía- ya hablaremos de eso Gaara… -Sasuke se rió-

_¿De eso?..._ -Sakura se mordió nerviosa una uña- _que era… ¡eso!_

¿De que tenía que hablar con Gaara?

-Te llamaré a la noche, tengo que acabar un trabajo… -Sasuke volvió a reírse- Adiós

Pero en vez de ponerse a trabajar como había mencionado en la llamada, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la cama. Y por lo que Sakura pudo comprobar esa sonrisa no anunciaba nada bueno.

Sasuke se tumbó a su lado y apartó su querido libro de biología.

-Sasuke… ya se que tú no estudias, pero el resto de los mortales tenemos que abrir los libros para aprobar.

Oh, era algo que odiaba de Sasuke… parecía que sus ojos en vez de ver, memorizaban. Eso si, le ponías un número a Sasuke y estaba perdido.

-Venga… un rato de descanso nos vendrá bien a los dos.

-¿quieres descans…?

Sasuke le robó con un beso la oportunidad de terminar la pregunta. Tumbándola suavemente de espaldas sobre su cama, se colocó sobre ella, cubriendo su cuerpo.

Nadie podía besar así de bien. Se aguantó un gemido mordiéndose el labio cuando los de Sasuke llegaron a su cuello, al inicio de sus pechos. Ni si quiera se había percatado de que Sasuke se había sacado la camisa hasta que sus manos acariciaron la cálida piel de su espalda.

-Sakura… -murmuró con voz ronca-

Jugó con el final de la falda del instituto hasta que la tentación lo venció, deslizó las yemas de los dedos por el cálido muslo de Sakura, haciéndola suspirar.

Y sintiendo el cálido peso del cuerpo masculino sobre el suyo… se aguantó las lágrimas. Lo besó con dulzura, sin dejar destilar entre el beso todos esos sentimiento que la carcomían por dentro.

No, iba a tener fe en Sasuke.

●**..**

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas que surcaban su cara, estaba sentada en su cama, jugando con las orejas de un osito de peluche. Recordaba perfectamente la fecha que había leído en aquella carta, hoy era el día… hoy se marchan, hoy Sasuke la abandonaba. Los últimos días habían sido maravillosos para Sakura, habían disfrutado de su relación al máximo.

Se sintió tontamente enamorada al recordar como ayer a la noche, ella y Sasuke se habían pasado horas, colgados al teléfono. _Cuanto lo quería._

Ese día era sábado y él le había dicho que no podía quedar verse. Si claro y una mierda. No se podía creer que Sasuke, _su Sasuke_ fuera capaz de irse sin decirle absolutamente nada, pero todas las pruebas lo señalaban y acusaban.

-No Sakura, no…

Quizá para Sasuke sería más fácil así… o a lo mejor pensaba que era lo mejor para ella. O a lo quizás, simplemente ¡era un grandísimo idota!, cualquier cosa era mejor que la idea que la machacaba: Sasuke no te quiere, te ha utilizado. Se mosqueó y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas el peluche que tenia entre las manos contra el suelo. Esa idea era imposible, conocía a Sasuke también como a la palma de su mano, él la quería aunque solo fuera como amiga.

Miró el reloj, las tres de la tarde.

No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sasuke, pero tenía que averiguarlo. Cogió decidida las llaves de casa que descansaban encima de su escritorio, estaba nerviosa y no sabía a donde podía ir Sasuke, ni como: ¿coche, avión, tren?... Pero daba igual.

Lo encontraría.

●**..**

El reloj colgado de la pared y del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto, marcaba las seis de la tarde, Sasuke golpeaba rítmicamente con el pié el suelo del aeropuerto con las manos en los bolsillos. Estaba demasiado inquieto para sentarse en el banco, miró hacía ambos lados, gente yendo de un lado a otro, familias, parejas, hombres y mujeres uniformados. El aeropuerto era un lugar que estaba siempre en moviendo, algo que le ponía de los nervios.

Miró una vez más la puerta del lavabo de hombres, por la que Gaara se había perdido hacía tan solo unos minutos dejándolo a él solo y aburrido esperando exasperado con las maletas.

Y entonces ocurrió algo que no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza ni en un millón de años.

-¡Sasuke-kuuunn!

Giró sobre sus talones sorprendido.

Pero no le dio tiempo _ni a mirar a los ojos_ a la persona que le había llamado. Ya que un puño cerrado, se incrustó con dureza contra su nariz.

Se tambaleó hacía atrás torpemente y a punto estuvo de caerse al suelo, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y notó comenzaba a sangrar por la nariz… no pudo ni recuperarse de la sorpresa cuando sintió bofetadas directas hacía él, se protegió con los brazos, pero las cacheadas siguieron llegando una tras otra.

-¡Eres un auténtico cerdo!... ¡¿Cuándo tenias pensado decírmelo?, Idiota!

Había ido a varias estaciones de tren, y este era el segundo aeropuerto en el que buscaba. Cuando vio el inconfundible peinado de Sasuke, y a él tranquilamente esperando por los pasillos del aeropuerto y con las maletas a su lado… Una furia que no sabía ni si quiera que pudiera llegar a sentir la invadió. ¡El muy cerdo se iba a largar!

-¡Te odio!... ¡Te odio!... ¡Te odio!... ¡Te odio!...

-Cariño… tranquila –Esquivó como pudo un rodillazo- espera amor.

-¡No me llames **cariño,** engendro!... No tienes ni idea de lo mal que lo he estado pasando –Y Sasuke vio las estrellas… ya que el segundo rodillazo, directo a su entrepierna, no lo pudo evitar-

Tan metido estaba en su dolor, que ni si quiera prestó atención a la risa desternillante que se producía tras él. Gaara se sujetaba el estómago, en busca de aire para seguir riéndose.

-¿Qué demonios le has hecho Sasuke?

-¡Es que acaso no lo ves, no me había dicho nada!

-Umm…

Sasuke se medio incorporó, metido aun en el mundo del dolor, agradeció la aparición del pelirrojo, gracias a él, había dejada de ser el objetivo, del sabe dios por qué, ataque de Sakura.

-¿No te ha dicho _el que? _–Quiso saber Gaara-

-¿Cómo que el qué?... –Preguntó Sakura estupefacta- Que se va a ir de la ciudad.

-Pero si el que se va soy yo.

Sakura aun sin entender muy bien la situación se fijó en las personas que la miraban como si estuviera loca y a Sasuke-kun doblado del dolor. No entendía muy bien que había pasado, pero si sabía que había cometido un grave error.

-Oh, Sasuke-kun… _mi amor_ lo siento mucho.

Y Gaara se desternilló de la risa.

●**..**

A _Sasuke_ le dolía la nariz y el paquete por los recientes golpes. A _Gaara_ le dolía la barriga de tanto reírse.

Y a _Sakura_ le dolía enormemente la conciencia. Tenia que haber confiado en su Sasuke-kun.

Los tres esperan en la cafetería del aeropuerto, ya que _Gaara_ tendría que embarcar en cualquier momento. Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, Gaara le explicó que a ambos los habían seleccionado para entrar en uno de los mejores equipos de futbol juveniles de Japón. También le explicó que, el _idiota enamorado _de su mejor amigo, había elegido quedarse con su violenta pero divertida novia.

Gaara le sugirió a Sasuke que aun estaba a tiempo de venirse con él… y que visto lo visto, iba a estar mucho más seguro, pero Sasuke con una sonrisa y la nariz comenzando a adquirir una tonalidad morada le respondió que en ningún otro lado podría estar mejor.

Cuando una monótona voz, anunció que era la hora de embarcar para Gaara, lo acompañaron a la zona de embarques y comenzaron las despedidas.

-¿Cuándo vuelves? –Preguntó Sakura-

-Pronto, aun tengo que terminar con el papeleo del insitito y un par de cosas más. Pero seguramente pasaré el verano aquí.

-Cuídate mucho Gaara.

-Tú también pequeña

Se dieron un abrazo bajo la atenta y malhumorada mirada de Sasuke. Demasiado cariño en el ambiente, pero cuando llegó el turno del Uchiha para despedirle le regaló una sonrisa.

-Espero que te lo pases bien por allá. –Se dieron un apretón de manos-

-y yo espero que cuando vuelvas sigas vivo -Gaara aceptó el puñetazo en el hombro por parte de Sasuke- ¡Adiós!

Cuando se quedaron solos, la ola de culpabilidad bañó de nuevo a Sakura.

-¿Y bien?... –la voz ronca de Sasuke la envolvió por completo- ¿tienes algo que decirme?

-Yo… -Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho- ¿Qué hacías en el aeropuerto?

-A ver si lo entiendo, lees mi correspondencia privada, me mueles a puñetazos y ahora me interrogas… -rodeó con sus brazos la cintura fémina y la apegó a él- te lo diré solo por que me encantas: Los padres de Gaara no podían venir y alguien tenía que traerlo en coche al aeropuerto. Y si no te conté nada fue porque Gaara lo decidió así.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en que ambos se miraron a los ojos intensamente, y entonces se escuchó un _imperceptible_ murmullo.

-¿Cómo has dicho? –Preguntó socarronamente Sasuke-

_Gruñido. _

-No te entiendo Sakura

-Perdona

Sasuke sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de Sakura, primero un roce superficial y después pasó a saborearlos por completo, adoraba su sabor.

-Te quiero pequeña… no me iría a ningún lado en el que no estés tú.

Todo el malestar que Sakura llevaba acumulando durante los últimos días se dejo pasó a la tranquilidad y las ya conocidas mariposas que se instalaban en el interior de Sakura cada vez que escuchaba la voz de Sasuke.

-Tampoco te hubiera dejado ir muy lejos.

-Al menos no vivo

Sakura golpeó suavemente el pecho de Sasuke y lo besó.

Cuando se separaron, Sasuke juntó graciosamente su dolorida nariz con la de Sakura, sacándole a ella una risita, entrelazaron las manos y juntos se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto.

●**..**

Tumbado en el césped a la sombra de un árbol, Sasuke jugueteaba delineando los rasgos del rostro de Sakura, ella disimulaba una sonrisa y abrió los ojos cuando el pulgar de Sasuke acarició su labio inferior.

-¿Sabes una cosa Sakura?

-¿Qué?

Seguramente ahora le diría alguna cursilada, de esas que la dejaban atontada todo el día. Le besaría y no acabarían haciendo el amor porque estaban en un parque público.

-tienes un gancho de derecha tremendo… ¿has pensado en meterte en boxeo?

Vale, nada de cursiladas bonitas.

-Eres… -se rió- _idiota._

_-Y aun así me quieres, desde el suelo hasta el cielo. _–Y señaló el despejado cielo azul-

_-Aquí y en la estrella más lejana… por siempre, amor. _

**Fin**

* * *

Joo... Siempre me pongo tonta cuando acabo un fic =). **Valeria** gracias por tus consejos!, al final cambié un par de cosas y añadí escenas, quedé contenta con el resultado. I love you xD!!

Gracias a todos por los comentarios, por las opiniones, por las críticas y por los consejos. Y gracias también a las niñas que me conocen, que son las que aguantan mis crisis y lamentaciones por la falta de inspiración xD. Las quiero mucho!!. Ellas saben quienes son =)!

**¡Besos y cuídense mucho!**

Y aunque se que es pronto xD... **¡Feliz navidad!**


End file.
